


What's It Going to Take for You to Feel Good?

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: What's It Going to Take? [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Barebacking, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Car Sex, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deepthroating, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Mentioned Tina Chen, Mutual Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, brief discussion of android sexuality and gender thoughts, but it's interchangeable at will, chapters 2 through 4 are explicit for a reason, mentioned HankCon, using Nines as RK900's name for this one, will add more tags as chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Now that he's a deviant, Nines has to navigate an even more complex process: getting closer to Detective Reed. The logical answer is just to have sex with the man, but how? And will this gain Nines the relationship he craves?Good thing he's got a few options, and a brother who's willing to help him out!





	1. A Problem to Solve

**Author's Note:**

> The continued adventures of Nines and his lovely(?) Detective! I wanted to try my hand at a get-together fic, as well as some 'just smut'. Well, turns out I can't write just smut so get ready for several chapters of very fluffy smut lmao.
> 
> This chapter doesn't contain any actual smut yet, just discussions of sex and android genitalia. My personal headcanon is for interchangeable at will (come on, it's 2039, 3D printers have gotta be pretty good by now) genitalia on androids, so they can pick and choose whatever they feel most comfortable with at the moment. 
> 
> My wonderful beta is, as always, [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat), who is solely to blame for the fact that this is 5 chapters long ;)

They had been dancing around each other for weeks, and Nines was pretty sure he wasn’t going to survive it. Ever since he had deviated, his relationship with Gavin had shifted in strange ways.

 

At first, Nines hadn’t been bothered by it at all. His processors were filled up with gratitude and relief from the fact that his partner had not rejected him when he made the switch from machine to… living being. He had been completely prepared for Gavin to start avoiding him outright, given the fact that he was now not only an android but also a deviant. A useless android. Or at least that’s what he used to believe about deviants.

 

Now, Nines wasn’t sure how he would describe his life as a deviant. He was still just as effective at his job, his new free will not impacting his physical strength, speed, or processing power. Outside of his job though, Nines was less sure of himself. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself, all this free will floating around with no real hobbies or desires to apply it to. His only real desire was Gavin Reed, and he was well aware that stalking was looked down on. So Nines went home to his bland little apartment (Connor had helped him pick it out, but Nines hadn’t really followed his recommendations for furniture acquisition) every night and just kind of….sat around. 

 

It was a good time to do some heavy thinking about the behavior of his partner, which Nines did with relish. After the initial euphoria of being allowed to keep close to Gavin wore off, he had begun to notice some changes in the man’s behavior that were troubling. Gavin had never been one for much physical contact when they had first become partners, but he did occasionally pat Nines on the shoulder or the back when they were celebrating a job well done. Looking into his pre-deviancy files, Nines was able to confirm that those touches had always been brief and very work-appropriate. Lately, this had changed. Gavin now seemed to oscillate between much longer, lingering touches, and avoiding any physical contact like the plague. 

 

It was like whiplash every other week, Nines never sure if Gavin was going to be pressed up close to him as they hovered over a desk to review evidence, or if he would literally jolt away when Nines handed him a cup of coffee and their fingers happened to brush against each other.

 

He had, at first, attempted to reciprocate Gavin’s increased touching when appropriate, but that seemed to lead to mixed results as well. Nines could pull up a record of every instance of contact with Gavin, every time his fingers had been allowed to brush against the man’s arm through his jacket, or their hands had briefly touched over a file. Each instance sent a surge of positive reinforcement through Nines, his processors lighting up as he was allowed to be close to the man he was so desperately in love with. Sadly, Gavin seemed to be even more nervous about Nines initiating touch: there would be an initial soft lean into the point of contact and then a quick jerk away, usually accompanied by some sort of excuse to leave the area or the room.

 

And then there was the watching. Nines wasn’t sure if Gavin just didn’t know he could see the extended staring, or if he thought he was being subtle. Sure, as partners, they had to watch out for each other and keep an eye on one another. But the amount of staring that Gavin had begun to practice was noticeably different than what he had been engaging in prior to Nines’ deviation. It wasn’t that Nines minded feeling Gavin’s eyes on him. No, he kept a watchful eye on Gavin as well, both to protect and observe. It was just another layer of mystery surrounding Gavin’s actions towards him. Was he repulsed by Nines’ behavior now that he was a deviant? He didn’t think his behavior had changed that much, but he could easily be blind to his own faults. 

 

Some part of Nines wanted (wanting, what a strange new concept) to believe that Gavin was also infatuated with him, at least on a physical level. The man’s heart rate and blood pressure often became elevated in situations where Nines’ body or physical capabilities were on display. When he had gotten his uniform jacket stained beyond repair, for example, and had to spend the rest of the day in the office in just his sleek black turtleneck, Gavin had avoided him like his life depended on it, but Nines had felt his stare from all the way across the bullpen. The attention had made something in Nines’ core programming flare up in a possessive,  _ wanting _ curl. He wanted Gavin to look at him like that more, wanted to know that it was his form that was making the man stare. Unfortunately, there really weren’t any opportunities to try and stimulate more of this attention, not to mention the fact that Nines wasn’t entirely sure he knew what to do next if Gavin actually was physically attracted to him.

 

The RK900 model wasn’t made with the sexual sub-routines that made most androids more “human-like”. It seemed like almost every android, from caretaker PL600s to Eden Club WR400s, was equipped with the appropriate knowledge and programming to engage in physical intercourse. Even Connor, the closest relation to Nines, was equipped with enough human adaptability to make something work. At least, Nines assumed that he and Lieutenant Anderson were engaging in a physical relationship. It made sense, given their romantic relationship and their shared living space. But Nines…

 

Nines was different. Cyberlife had intended very specifically that he NOT integrate with humans, to avoid deviancy at all costs, and so they had not bothered to give him that particular set of code. He had poked around in his own programming out of curiosity after deviating, trying to figure out the limits of his own body, and it seemed as if the majority of his core processing power had been filled with Cyberlife security and combat sub-routines.

 

Nines was still equipped with genitalia, sure. He assumed it would have been too much of a hassle to deviate (hah, humor, another strange concept for his processors) from the base chassis just for one model. He could remove and fabricate whatever genitalia he wanted, just like every other model. But aside from some vague code allowing some stimulation to be received from touches, along with a manual control for the level of arousal, Nines was devoid of sexual programming. There most certainly wasn’t anything in his processors that would allow him to reach orgasm. This did not bother him over-much. He was certain of his ability to complete whatever mission he set for himself, regardless of his own pleasure. If he wanted to engage in intercourse with Gavin, he could.

 

Well. If Gavin would agree to it. And if Nines could figure out what one was actually supposed to do during intercourse. The basics were familiar to him, but he was unsure of how to make it actually pleasurable for a human partner. He supposed he could do some research on the internet, but that seemed risky given what he knew about the human tendency to over-exaggerate in unhealthy ways in media.

 

So Nines did the only thing he could think of - he asked Connor. After work, of course, because he understood that human decency protocols looked down on the discussion of sexual topics in the workplace environment. He requested that Connor come visit him in his apartment, away from Lieutenant Anderson, who would no doubt be greatly unsettled by the conversation that was about to take place. 

 

When Connor arrived, he spent the first ten minutes fussing at Nines over the state of the apartment. “It’s so boring!” he complained. “Nines, you need more furniture than a sofa and your charging station! And the walls are still white.” He gave his younger brother an accusatory glare, no doubt replaying their conversation when Nines had moved in and assured Connor that he would decorate the place. “I apologize, I thought the sofa added the required amount of color to the room,” Nines said, and he had the decency to rearrange his facial features into a fairly good approximation of ‘sheepish’. It didn’t fool Connor, but he seemed placated by the effort. “Alright, I suppose it is  _ your _ apartment…” he admitted, sitting down on the sofa and relaxing into the cushions so he could still face Nines slightly. “What is it you wanted to talk about, then?”

 

Nines saw no need to ‘beat around the bush’ as humans so cleverly said things. He knew that Connor wouldn’t mind, anyways. “I would like to engage in intercourse with a human male,” he said plainly, “but I do not possess the required sub-routines. I was hoping you would be able to share some of your experience and advice on how to make the process as enjoyable as possible for him.”

 

Connor’s face broke out into a grin as Nines explained, the outcome that Nines had correctly calculated as most likely. “Oh Nines, I’m so excited for you!” he exclaimed. “Intercourse is such a fascinating and fulfilling experience, especially with a partner you care about.” He was clearly thinking about Lieutenant Anderson, Nines deduced, as there was a light hint of blue peeking out on his cheeks. Yet another sub-routine he lacked, the ability to simulate human blush. 

 

Connor seemed to break out of his little reverie with a blink of his LED, focusing back on Nines, who was watching him with his usual stoic expression. “Actually, Nines, who do you have in mind?” Connor asked curiously, “You phrased your request as if you had already decided on the person you intend to pursue…” Nines’ brows wrinkled together at that question, confused that Connor was unable to deduce the object of his affections. Surely it wasn’t that hard to see, he thought to himself, and the RK800 was supposed to be a detective model.

 

“Gavin Reed,” he stated. “Has my attention towards him somehow escaped your notice? I believe I was being quite obvious, at least for someone of your deductive skill.” He simply hadn’t thought to mention the name in his original statement, since the exact recipient didn’t seem to matter.

 

Connor’s expression morphed into something Nines had absolutely not predicted in any of his pre-constructions of this situation - shock, mixed with a fair bit of distress, or concern. “Detective Reed??” he spluttered, voice module seeming to skip a few notes as his processors struggled to catch up. “Nines, you can’t, he’s, well, he’s not a nice man! He has a deep-rooted prejudice against androids, and he has personally assaulted me at multiple points during our time as colleagues at the DPD!”

 

True, those had all been pre-revolution and pre-Nines, but Connor couldn’t help but feel a swell of worry over the idea of his brother engaging in intercourse with someone who had once pulled a gun on a coworker. Yes, he was conveniently ignoring the fact that Nines could absolutely annihilate Gavin with one hand behind his back. It was the principle of the thing!

 

Nines’ frown deepened at every point of data Connor presented to him, culminating in an expression that would no doubt have terrified a civilian. “Connor, I...” he began, then corrected his train of thought in accordance to the conversation path with the lowest probability of upsetting his brother.“I understand that Gavin was aggressive towards you, and I am sorry for that. He is not the best at conducting himself in a manner appropriate to work, and he lashes out instead of speaking about the emotional distress I fear he suffers from.” Nines paused, trying to work out how to express the depth of his feelings towards Gavin. “But he is also kind, when he thinks others are not watching, and he is affectionate in his own way. He values me as a partner and as a deviant, which is something I...did not dare hope for,” he continued, hands twitching uselessly in his lap as they attempted to initiate an interface he was not sure Connor would accept. Silently, the other android reached out and took his hands, gently, softly peeling away the layers of skin to see what Nines meant to say but couldn’t.

 

Connor’s expression softened out, eyes widening slightly as he saw events flash across his processors, felt the rush of affection so desperate it was almost overwhelming. Taking a moment to compose himself, Connor finally said softly, “Oh, Nines...I’m sorry, I didn’t realize...I didn’t realize you loved him.” Hearing it from another person’s mouth was like a jolt to Nines’ system, and he pulled his hands away, LED cycling yellow briefly as he processed the truth of that statement.

 

“Yes, I do love him,” he said finally, in a voice that Connor was able to identify as full of emotion (love, which should have been strange, felt as natural as if it had been hard-coded into his core). “He saved me, you know. He set me free.” Connor had to swallow down the emotions swelling up in his throat, knowing that Nines wouldn’t know what to do if he started crying. He had never suspected that Gavin Reed of all people was somehow involved in his brother’s deviation. Maybe there was something to the man after all. 

 

“You don’t...think he would be open to a more romantic engagement as opposed to something physical?” Connor tried to ease into his suggestion despite knowing what the answer probably would be. Nines simply shook his head, insisting, “I do not think Gavin would react favorably to a romantic overture that did not involve intercourse. He is...emotionally closed off. Very guarded. I do not wish to upset him.” He couldn’t help the slightly miserable expression that statement painted across his face, or the way his LED flickered to yellow as he considered all of the things he wanted to have with Gavin but couldn’t risk asking for.

 

Breaking the awkward emotional silence that had descended between them, Connor patted Nines casually on the leg, saying, “Alright, well if you’re dead set on engaging Detective Reed in intercourse, I suppose I can’t say no. Just promise me you’ll be safe, alright? Don’t let him bully you.” Anyone observing this conversation would have laughed at how seriously the hulking assassin android nodded, promising, “I won’t. I have become very good at controlling Gavin’s outbursts.” Seeming satisfied with that, Connor extended his hand, offering the interface this time. “I think it will be easiest to simply show you the things that I think will be most useful for your mission. Although I will preface this with the warning that preferences differ, so please don’t take this as a model to copy directly from,” he explained, and Nines nodded again in understanding as he took his brother’s hand and began the data transfer.

 

Nines’ processors were awash with data - visual, audio, sensory - some of it so strong he was forced to deny the full transfer for fear of being overwhelmed. Some of the sensations were unreadable code, and he had to assume that those were expressions of Connor’s own arousal and physical attraction to Lieutenant Anderson, things that his core had no way of interpreting. But there were useful things inside of the rush of data, and Nines discreetly filed them away in separate sections of his memory for analysis later. Ways to touch, to hold, to taste…

 

Nines was gripped by that feeling of  _ want _ again, as his memory triggered and brought up all the half-moments he had shared with Gavin: moments that he now knew could have been so much more. What would Gavin’s mouth taste like? What would it feel like to run his fingers down his chest and feel the toned muscle he knew for a fact had to be hidden under that worn jacket? Would Gavin make the same kind of noises as Lieutenant Anderson? He could only imagine they would be better. Nines’ pre-construction software was awhir with the possibilities as he parted from Connor’s interface link.

 

LED blinking softly, Nines once again focused in on his brother as their hands pulled apart, noticing the slight flush painted over Connor’s face from the force of bringing such memories to the surface again. “Thank you,” Nines said in the most sincere tone he could produce, “I appreciate you helping me accomplish my mission.”

 

Connor, seeming to blink his way out of whatever memory he was submerged in, smiled back at Nines and replied, “Of course! I always want to help however I can, Nines. And if you ever want more advice, Markus and his group have been nothing but open and supportive of my relationship with Hank!”

 

Nines was suddenly aware of Connor having sent him the link to a group chat with what looked like the entire Jericho crew sans Chloe. “I will remember that,” he said with the hint of a smile. It was pleasant to think that there was a group who would be supportive and accepting of his endeavors, even if he wasn’t quite ready to enter into it just yet.

 

Nines and Connor spent a while in comfortable companionship then, exchanging pleasantries and information that they didn’t have time or occasion to at work. It wasn’t long, however, before Connor received a message and relayed the fact that he would need to go home and walk Sumo with Hank. When Nines pointed out that he wasn’t necessarily ‘needed’ for that task, Connor simply smiled and replied, “Hank needs me to be there, so I’ll be there.”

 

Nines was struck with how fond Connor’s smile looked then, and wondered briefly if Gavin would ever  _ need  _ him to be somewhere. His partner had been pretty vocal about not needing an android when they first worked together, but at least the harsh protests had faded away by now. Still, there was no mention of needing Nines for anything, ever. 

 

Connor departed with more encouragement and warnings to be careful, which Nines thoughtfully sat and considered once he was gone. He supposed there was still the physical aspect to consider, and he spent a little while going over the genitalia options at his disposal. Eventually he settled on what his research and calculations assured him was a slightly above average penis - nothing too intimidating, although he was unsure if Gavin would appreciate that more or less. Given the man’s search history and what Nines knew of his previous sexual encounters, this seemed the most likely to be physically pleasing to him.

 

Nines found himself generally unconcerned with the form of his body, an attitude he knew many other androids shared as well. Whatever was most likely to ensure the success of his mission or be the most convenient in a given situation was what he would choose for himself. And with that, all that was left was to figure out how to convince Gavin this was a good idea. 

 

Nines was at a loss once more, but he was sure that it was nothing a few stasis cycles filled with pre-constructions couldn’t fix.

 

[A] Touch Gavin

[B] Proposition Gavin

[C] Woo Gavin

[D] …  🔒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which option will Nines choose?? Which one is the best ending? Find out next time on: 'My gremlin hands won't stop writing these soft soft boys'!! Thanks for sticking around and supporting my writing, I appreciate all of you <3


	2. An Unexpected Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option A: Touch Gavin
> 
> I am finally back to this work, apologies for the delay in chapters! We gotta get our boy Nines some action, so let's see what happens if he sneaks a little touch, hm?

Nines had completely underestimated the effect that the new knowledge Connor had shared about human sexuality would have on him when he returned to work at the DPD the following day. But as soon as he spotted Gavin hunched over his desk (mission added - acquire a more ergonomic chair to improve posture), Nines felt like he had been punched in the chest with a wave of heat. His pre-construction software, now equipped with all of Connor’s knowledge of intercourse, was going wild with all the possible ways to interact with Gavin. A single cooling fan kicked on pathetically as he frantically cleared away the pre-constructions from his visual display. Nines could feel his hands twitching with the urge to reach out and touch the exposed skin on the back of Gavin’s neck, and it took all of his considerable self-control not to. Unfortunately, this meant he was simply hovering over Gavin at his desk, looking down at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“Jesus, tin can, stare much?” Gavin demanded, jerking upright once he registered that his partner was indeed looming over him with a particularly intense look on his face. Nines tried to repair the situation by commenting, “Did you not sleep well, detective? Your under-eyes are particularly dark this morning.” He was just so caught up in cataloguing and processing every single piece of Gavin he could get his eyes on. 

 

The man in question simply snorted and relaxed back into his chair, seeming to find the strange comment relaxing. “Never change, Nines, you nosy sonofabitch,” he quipped, redirecting his eyes pointedly back to his monitor. Nines took the statement as at least encouraging, and moved to sit down at his own desk. 

 

Unfortunately for Nines, it didn’t get any easier to avoid thinking about Gavin as the day went on. Every moment he wasn’t actually watching the detective, part of his considerable processing power was caught up in pre-constructing all of the possible ways that he could initiate some form of contact. Anything would do at this point, even the most chaste swipe of Gavin’s knuckles against his shoulder as he teased him about some stupid thing or another. But it seemed as if the ‘no touching’ phase had started up again today, and Nines was wilting from his inability to do something to change the situation.

 

Everything really fell apart when the two were alone, walking back together from the evidence locker in the basement. Nines was listening to what Gavin was saying, some inane complaint about the donut shop down the road not having his favorite that morning (mission added - improve breakfast habits), but he was actually carefully observing the short, messy hairs at the base of Gavin’s neck. If he could just...reach out and touch there, then he could easily pre-construct how it would feel to run his hands through the rest of his hair… 

 

He really shouldn’t, but it was so, so hard to resist. 

 

Gavin froze mid complaint as Nines’ fingers settled on the nape of his neck, stroking absently over his skin and up into his hair. For a moment, Nines was fairly sure time was suspended, because Gavin wasn’t moving, just staring up at him out of the corner of his eyes, mouth slightly open before it shut with a click of teeth. “Nines, what the everloving FUCK are you doing?” Gavin finally gathered the wherewithal to snap out, and Nines felt himself recoil as if ordered to do so by Cyberlife itself. 

 

Ah. A miscalculation. An overstep of the boundaries Gavin had so carefully set up for them. Worth it, for that brief moment, where his human warmth had seeped into Nines’ fingertips and all the way into his chassis. But potentially dangerous to their continued relationship. To the relationship he desperately wished they could have.

 

“I apologize,” Nines said stiffly, LED flashing yellow as his systems worked to process what the best possible course of action would be, “I was. I wanted to. Your skin is.” 

 

It was strange, he couldn’t quite formulate what would be best to say, and eventually forced out, “I wanted to touch you. I am unaccustomed to having a desire so strong that I am unable to control it. I will endeavor to do better in the future.” He couldn’t quite bring himself to add that if Gavin wanted to distance himself for the next few days he understood. That if he wanted another partner that would be alright, Nines would understand. A tension was building in his chest as he watched Gavin turn his body to glare up at him properly, and the stress level meter in the top right of Nines’ visual display was spiking with each moment that the man stayed silent. The look in his eyes was completely foreign to Nines, and he wished desperately that he had the software necessary to decode it.

 

“Goddammit,” Gavin gritted out through clenched teeth, “God _ dammit _ , Nines, do you know how long I’ve been holding back? Cause I wasn’t even sure you were built for shit like this??” He didn’t give Nines a chance to protest that no, he didn’t know any of that, because suddenly he was surging up and pressing their lips together for a kiss that was a little too rough for being their first. But Nines couldn’t care less, because he was being flooded with an almost overwhelming sense of  _ Gavin _ . One hand was pressed against the back of his neck to pull his face down, palm soft and warm and calloused all at once, and his lips were pressing hungrily against Nines’, the chapped skin sliding hotly over his own perfectly smooth skin. When they finally parted, Nines found that his arms had wrapped instinctively around Gavin’s waist to make sure he wouldn’t pull away. He considered whether or not that was appropriate, but Gavin appeared to have no objections, as he was crowding forward again for another kiss, seemingly unable to talk about what was happening but more than willing to continue doing it.

 

It didn’t take long for Gavin to force his tongue into Nines’ mouth, deepening the kiss with an urgency that Nines could only feel comforted by. His processors were whirling with the information from Gavin’s earlier statements, trying to detangle the truth of them - had Gavin been just as desperate as he was? Had he tried to imagine this moment, wanted nothing more than to run his hands greedily up and down Nines’ sides and back? From the satisfied noises he was making, Nines could only assume the answer was yes. This time when they pulled apart, the smaller man was noticeably more rumpled looking. His lips were wet and he was breathing harder, his one hand still clutching at Nines’ neck to keep him close. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, “fuck, fuck, we’re gonna get caught like this.” 

 

Nines’ superior software kicked into gear, and he barely needed thirty seconds to locate the best location to fix their current predicament. “Here,” he said suddenly, a crackle of static already distorting his voice as he pulled Gavin along with him and into a supply closet a few feet down the hallway. His calculations indicated that it was highly unlikely anyone would need to access this space, even on the off chance that someone else came down here. The single dim bulb in the closet illuminated the look of amazement on Gavin’s face as he stared up at Nines. 

 

“Shit, tin can, you really can’t wait, huh?” he asked, an almost fond chuckle bubbling out of his throat as his hand traced the sharp curve of Nines’ jaw. Nines sighed and leaned into the touch, LED flickering busily as he catalogued all of these new sensations. “No, now that I have permission to touch you I would like very much to continue doing so,” he insisted, his own hands busy shoving themselves up the back of Gavin’s shirt to map out each bump of his spine and each scar curved across the skin. The man hissed out a sharp breath at the words and the touch, seeming to lose some sort of battle with himself (one he had, admittedly, been destined to lose if Nines had anything to say about it). “Alright, touch away,” he muttered.

 

With explicit permission from Gavin, there was no way Nines was going to be able to hold himself back now. With a crackle of static he crowded forward against the smaller man, lowering his head to press his cheek into the soft fluff of Gavin’s hair. It tickled along his synthetic skin, and the rush of data from his sensors was heady in its intensity. He could detect the chemical makeup of the shampoo that Gavin used, as well as his aftershave, and he could nose into the short strands and feel the man underneath him squirm. Incredibly, it was Nines’ hands that were causing that as they greedily explored the skin he could reach under Gavin’s shirt. Once he had catalogued the back of him, up and down the curve of his spine, Nines’ hands moved to the front. His fingers traced up Gavin’s skin and over his abs, feeling the toned muscle contracting and shaking as the man tried to stop himself from shivering uncontrollably under Nines’ ministrations.

 

By the time Nines made it up to Gavin’s pecs, he felt as if his system were close to being overwhelmed. There was just so much data flowing into his memory system, and so much positive feedback of ‘ _ yes, Gavin is letting me touch him, Gavin is letting me be close, yes, yes _ ’ that it was making him pant, cooling system struggling to keep up. 

 

It was so much that he almost didn’t notice the fact that Gavin had also begun to touch him. There were warm hands tugging at his jacket, pushing it aside, fisting in the shirt underneath. Gavin’s stubble was brushing against the synthetic skin covering his neck as he tried in vain to suck a hickey to the surface there. It felt heavenly. Gavin cursed, low and soft, and suddenly Nines was aware of another sensation - something firm pressing up against his leg. Ah, this was something he had prepared for.

 

“Detective, please let me assist you with your arousal,” Nines said, his voice slightly lower than usual as his voice processors wavered under the internal strain. Gavin snorted and retorted, “God, that is the  _ least  _ sexy thing I’ve ever heard,” but the end of the sentence was choked out as Nines’ palmed at him through his jeans. He was pretty sure he was going to replay that sound every day for the next month, it was so wonderful. 

 

“Jesus, shit, yeah fine Nines, you can….we’re doing this here I guess,” Gavin admitted, unable to stop the way his hips were twitching up against the pressure. “Not my first time fucking in a closet but definitely the first time at work…” He seemed unbothered by this fact, and in fact Nines could sense a spike in heart rate and blood pressure that indicated his arousal had gone up. He did not comment on the fact that Gavin was probably a bit of an exhibitionist. Not when he was taking advantage of that fact.

 

Nines could feel his own systems heating up, mirroring Gavin’s own arousal in his own unique way. He was so close to achieving his mission, to engaging in that physical intimacy with the man he adored, that his systems were overwrought with pleasure. He leaned down and mouthed at Gavin’s neck softly, hoping to draw out more of those incredible noises as his hands moved down to start groping at his ass. It was a very nice ass, Nines confirmed with a pleased mechanical chirp, very soft as he had predicted from the way Gavin filled out his jeans. The man made a strangled sort of exclamation resembling, “oh my god Nines,” as he undid Gavin’s belt and shoved his hands down the back of said jeans to really feel the skin underneath. Yes, that was even better, Nines thought, breathing out hotly. 

 

Suddenly there were hands on his biceps, stopping his hands from moving further, and Gavin was pulling away from him. Nines couldn’t stop the concerned expression that splashed across his face, LED flickering yellow in distress. “Have I done something wrong?” he asked quickly, scanning his companion to try and discover any source of discomfort. 

 

Gavin shook his head quickly, his body language screaming not pain, but annoyance. “No, no, I just realized…” he cursed under his breath, then looked up at Nines. “Unless your freaky mouth can drool out lube then we’re gonna have to put this on hold. Cause I’ll be damned if I’m not getting some today, but I really like being able to, ya know, walk and stuff.” Nines paused for a moment, trying to process the finer details of this particular roadblock. Humans did require lubricant for intercourse, he confirmed, which sent a jolt of excitement through him as he realized just how far Gavin was willing to go. 

 

“Unfortunately, detective, my mouth can only produce analysis fluid, which is not viscous enough to act as a lubricant,” he admitted, at which Gavin wrinkled his nose. “However, I believe…” Nines disentangled one hand easily from his partner’s grip, and dove into the front inside pocket of Gavin’s jacket, emerging with a small, discreet Cyberlife-brand tube.

 

Gavin, in all his usual wisdom, simply gaped at Nines as he popped the cap off and transferred some of the fluid inside to his finger, then put it to his lips. “This will do just fine,” he confirmed. “It is, in fact, flavorless lubricant.” A flush was creeping up Gavin’s neck as he finally found his voice. “What the fuck?!” he hissed. “I may be going through a dry spell, but I’m not  _ that _ desperate that I keep lube on me at all times!” 

 

Nines gave Gavin a smug little smile (mission added: break Gavin’s ‘dry spell’), having already scanned the tube and finding it free of fingerprints. He would need to thank Connor for the assistance later, having spotted the tube easily when he scanned Gavin earlier to check for bodily harm. Only a fellow android would have been able to slip the item into Gavin’s jacket without him noticing, and without leaving any fingerprints behind. “Nothing to concern yourself with,” he insisted smoothly, sucking the rest of the lubricant from his fingers. “I believe this solves our problem, does it not?” 

 

Gavin licked his lips, as if watching Nines’ fingers disappear into his mouth was a particularly appetizing snack. “Yeah, fuck it, mystery lube it is,” he snorted, the effect lessened by the fact that his face was still flushed and his hair was sticking up at odd angles from Nines’ earlier nuzzling. “But you are gonna have to lose some of those clothes. If I’m getting fucked then I’m gonna get a good view of the abs some bastard at Cyberlife hand sculpted onto you.” 

 

Nines, seeing the way Gavin was fidgeting despite the harsh nature of his words, smiled softly. He was nervous still, for some reason. Couldn’t he see that Nines was devoted to him? Nines supposed he would have to show him more proof. “All you have to do is ask, detective,” he said smoothly, stepping back out of Gavin’s grip to start stripping off his layers. His jacket first, still Cyberlife issue but sans android identifiers (as per the new legal codes pushed through by Jericho), then the dark shirt underneath, both folded neatly and set on the least disgusting shelf Nines could identify in this closet.

 

The look Gavin gave him was enough to get Nines’ thirium pump skipping,  phantom errors popping up on his display as he watched those grey eyes rake up and down his torso. “Goddamn you, you’re even hotter up close. Insufferable tin can,” Gavin muttered, closing the distance once again to put his hands on Nines’ skin, his calloused fingertips tracing over each synthetic ridge of muscle and sinew. The body in front of him was completely human in its form, save for the circular indentation right under Nines’ ribcage. He studiously avoided touching there, focusing his attention on the just-there abs and the lean muscle tone across his shoulders. The sensation of Gavin’s hands roaming his body was like nothing he had ever felt before, and when his hot mouth came down over Nines’ collarbones, he half moaned out Gavin’s name. The rush of data into his processors was so pleasurable, all of these new feelings and sensations and all related to Gavin. Nines’ vocal processors were beginning to shake again, Gavin’s name falling from his lips once more in a voice that was layered with feedback. 

 

Luckily, Gavin didn’t seem to mind the noise, giving a satisfied grunt as he continued to mouth down Nines’ chest. He seemed to have discovered that Nines’ skin wasn’t able to color with synthetic blood to form a passable hickey replica, but that wasn’t stopping him from trying anyways. Nines wondered dimly if he should crack a joke about the detective being the one who  had to have things in his mouth for once, but the gentle press of Gavin’s teeth against his skin was enough to make him forget all about it for the moment. He had been slowly turning up the intensity of the arousal programming connected to his dick, trying to match Gavin’s arousal as they went along, and when one of the man’s hands snaked down to feel him up through his dress slacks, Nines was glad he had done so. Gavin choked out a satisfied moan and pulled his mouth off of the android to purr, “Thank you robo Jesus, I  _ knew _ you were hung.”

 

Nines had his mouth halfway open to protest that ‘robo Jesus’ had nothing to do with any of this (was he referring to Markus or Elijah Kamski? Or some fictional entity?), least of all his choice in genitals, but the look on Gavin’s face - total lust, a hunger that Nines had never seen twist his features - was enough to silence him again. There certainly were a lot of things he wasn’t getting a chance to say. Unable to control himself, Nines leaned down and captured Gavin’s lips again, pressing his tongue between them insistently. He wanted, no he  _ needed _ to analyze him again, to read the hormones and chemical imbalances happening inside of his body, to catalogue it all and store it in his most private of folders. Gavin was kissing him back, insistent and hot, and suddenly he was being pushed backwards and down onto the floor.

 

Luckily for both of them, Nines was completely able to handle the fall and had them both on the ground without an impact, despite having a sizable lapful of detective. A lapful of detective who was grinding their hips together insistently before pulling away to suck in a few harsh breaths, chest already heaving. Swearing under his breath, Gavin seemed to realize that in his eagerness they had skipped several important steps. All of which were related to taking off their pants. Nines watched with rapt attention as Gavin swung his leg over his torso and shuffled away on his knees to fumble open the fly of his jeans and tug them down around his hips. It took a bit of gymnastics, but Gavin was nothing if not determined, and he was soon naked. The sight of him, even contorted into those funny little positions, was enough to pull another alarming crackle of static from Nines, his LED flickering wildly. He wanted to touch every single newly exposed piece of skin.

 

Gavin looked over and gave him A Look, one eyebrow raised as he commented, “Big noise from somebody who hasn’t even taken their pants off.” Nines didn’t bother to formulate a response to that, simply undoing his own zipper and slipping his slacks down his legs, sitting up effortlessly to do so. He folded them despite knowing they were going to be wrinkled anyways. And dirty.  _ He _ was going to be dirty, for that matter, between the filth of the floor on his back and the biological secretions Gavin was no doubt about to smear all over his body. Not that he minded those. Nines desperately wanted to sample everything about his partner, to get to know him on a chemical level. Gavin looked back over at him with an expression that seemed to mirror that excitement as he swung his leg back across to straddle Nines. 

 

Nines had his hands back on Gavin’s legs as soon as he was within reach, his fingers sliding up and down the tense muscles in his thighs that were holding the man up. They shivered under his touch, Gavin hissing in air through his teeth. 

 

“Get on with it, no way we’ve got that much more time before some asshole finds us here,” he instructed, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked down at Nines underneath him. Another nervous tic, Nines knew, so he didn’t waste any more time, despite his calculations showing a low probability of their being discovered. He slicked up his fingers liberally before reaching up to begin preparing Gavin, who, to his credit, was remarkably calm about the whole ordeal. He relaxed against Nines’ fingers, his thighs shaking slightly more as they began to move, exploring perhaps a bit more liberally than necessary. If anything, Nines was the one being affected more strongly by this, the delicate sensors in his fingertips causing an alarming number of pop-ups to appear across his vision as they took in the heat and texture of such an intimate part of Gavin.

 

By the time Gavin was rocking down into his hand, Nines was starting to pant, the whirr of the cooling fans not enough to keep his systems in peak functionality range. And Nines needed nothing more than to be at peak functionality right now, because he didn’t want to miss a single micro-second of this. The way Gavin’s mouth opened slightly when he brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, the little gasps that escaped as his hips jerked and rolled; Nines was pretty sure he would rather deactivate than admit he had blinked and stopped himself from experiencing any of it. 

 

Finally, Gavin was batting his hand away, insisting in a rough voice that, “Goddamn, I’m not a fucking virgin, just give me that dick.” When Nines simply stared up at him, a low and mechanical whine escaping as he was forced to remove their point of contact, Gavin snorted, looking down at him with a gaze that was equal parts heated and dangerously fond. 

 

“Guess I have to do everything myself,” he joked, before slowly ( _ far too slowly _ , in Nines’ professional opinion) seating himself fully. 

 

Both of them made a noise at that, Nines as he watched Gavin, and Gavin as he gasped and dug his hands into Nines’ sides as he adjusted to the stretch. Gavin was biting down on his lip and doing a fairly decent job of keeping his noises quiet, but Nines was in a bit of trouble. He found himself unable to stop the sharp hisses and crackles of static and mechanical feedback that were a by-product of his vocal processors over-heating from such an intense experience. Every touch of Gavin’s skin against his body was producing far too much data, even muffled as it was by Nines’ own synthetic skin. He shuddered to think of what this would feel like against his chassis… 

 

“Hey, hey, shhhh,” Gavin murmured, his own voice shaking slightly as his hips rocked involuntarily to test the feeling, “you gotta, you gotta keep quiet.” The door to this closet was nowhere near thick enough to muffle that amount of noise.

 

Nines could only shake his head, one hand coming up to grasp at Gavin’s bicep as he whined out, “I can’t, Gavin I’m sorry, you’re so much I can’t--” The multiple layered versions of his words were silenced as Gavin leaned down and kissed him again, mouth drinking up the sounds and turning them into a deep, satisfied rumble coming from the human’s throat. “I’ve got you Nines, it’s alright,” Gavin murmured, starting to rock his hips in a slow and building rhythm. “Just keep sayin’ my name like that, just like that.” 

 

It was the first time Nines had spoken Gavin’s name out loud in front of him since the night he had deviated, and it felt so good to be given permission to do so again. He loosened his grip on Gavin’s arm to stroke his fingers up and down the muscle, collecting the sweat that was already gathering there, nodding slowly and saying in the quietest voice he could manage, “Thank you, Gavin…”

 

Gavin simply straightened up slightly, giving Nines a crooked sort of grin as he began to properly fuck himself, leaving Nines to marvel at the way his legs and his core tightened and flexed to give him the up and down momentum. The memories he had shared with Connor gave Nines the thought to eventually start snapping his own hips upwards to meet Gavin’s movements, which earned him another strangled sound from the man as his mouth fell open, pleasure distorting his expression. It wasn’t long before they had fallen into a rhythm that had Gavin wheezing quietly, one hand coming up to his face to wipe away the sweat and hair threatening to fall into his eyes. The sight of it had Nines practically whining again, so Gavin was forced to put his fingers into Nines’ mouth, letting the android run his tongue over the skin with such obvious enjoyment that it made Gavin’s dick impossibly harder.

 

“Ahh, fff-fuck, Nines, ‘m close,” he gasped out, feeling the arousal start to peak in his gut. He pulled his fingers out of Nines’ lips because he desperately needed to brace himself against something, his legs beginning to shake with the effort of riding his partner for so long. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Gavin,” was the first thing out of Nines’ mouth as soon as it was free, and the gut-wrenching sincerity coupled with the garbled sound of it hit Gavin right where he needed it. His spine arched, head thrown back as he shook through his orgasm, Nines’ name falling from his lips like a mantra. He was pretty sure his eyes were rolled back into his head from how good it was, and then he was slumping down, practically boneless against the solid presence of the android. 

 

Nines caught him easily, arms wrapping around his partner and pulling him closer. Before he let himself enjoy the sensation fully, he wiggled his hips slightly to make sure he slipped free of Gavin, deactivating the sub-routines controlling his dick now that it was no longer necessary. 

 

Gavin sighed slightly at the feeling, his eyes fluttering open and focusing with some difficulty on Nines’ face. “Guess I didn’t have to worry about a condom anyways,” he chuckled, words slightly slurred as he came back down from his high. “Not gonna get covered in robo jizz today, huh?” 

 

It took Nines a few moments to realize what he meant, distracted as he was by the solid presence of Gavin pressed fully up against his body. Ah, the detective must have assumed that androids simply didn’t ejaculate, given the fact that Nines had not, in fact, experienced a synthetic orgasm. He supposed there was no reason to dissuade Gavin from this assumption, since the idea that they had both achieved orgasm seemed to make him happy. “No, Gavin, there is no danger of that,” Nines said with a fond smile, hands soothing up and down his back.

 

Gavin sighed and relaxed his head back onto Nines’ chest, giving the android a few moments of peace and calm to process what had just happened. Despite not having reached what would be technically considered an orgasm, he still found himself experiencing feelings of contentment and satisfaction - what Connor’s memories supplied to him was very similar to a post-orgasmic high. Nines smiled to himself as he watched his current mission objective blink green in completion and disappear. Yes, this had been a successful encounter, and he found himself hoping that it could be one that he got to repeat in the future. Perhaps not in a service closet at work, though. He had gotten just as dirty as he had feared, a fact which Gavin was also seeming to realize.

 

“Dammit… I’m gonna have to wipe down with my own damn clothes, aren’t I?” the human groused, starting to wiggle around on top of Nines as he came back to his senses. “Fuckin gross…” 

 

Nines resisted the temptation to swipe his fingers through the organic material sandwiched between their bodies, his processors indicating a high likelihood that this action would cause Gavin considerable consternation. Maybe next time, he thought to himself. “You are welcome to use my jacket for cleaning purposes, detective,” he said helpfully. “I will need to launder all of my clothes regardless, and I can complete the workday in my undershirt with a lower likelihood of detection.” Gavin struggled his way into a sitting position and gave a shrug. “Very considerate of you, Nines. Seeing as how it is your fault I’m covered in my own jizz at work.” He did give a playful sort of snicker at the end of his statement, so Nines tried his best not to worry about it. 

 

They cleaned up in relative silence, Nines’ LED flickering away as he considered what would be the best way to end their encounter that would be socially acceptable but also indicate his desire to continue doing this together. Connor’s memories were no help, since most of his sexual experiences with Lieutenant Anderson seemed to end with both of them exchanging expressions of devotion or love, something he was sure Gavin would react negatively to. Sooner than he would have hoped, they were both clothed again, and Gavin was reaching up to carefully card his fingers through Nines’ hair with a mutter of, “God you’ve got terrible sex hair. Gonna be real obvious.” 

 

Nines retorted with, “Your face is still flushed, detective, and your skin is showing traces of sweat from recent exertion. I fear that you will also be, as you say, ‘real obvious’.” That made Gavin flush further, and he seemed to drop deep into thought for a few moments before he said, “Do you wanna just skip outta work? Not like I’m gonna get anything done like this.” Nines’ first instinct was to protest that they still had responsibilities here at work, that they couldn’t just ‘skip outta’ the rest of the day with no notice, but…. He looked down and saw Gavin nervously fidgeting with the edge of his hoodie, and realized that this was what he had been looking for after all. 

 

“Yes, I think I would be glad to leave work with you,” Nines replied, and the relieved smile that got him in return was almost better than the sex.

 

* * *

 

Connor smiled as he saw Officer Chen approaching his desk, asking, “Can I assist you, officer?” She nodded in response, replying, “Yeah actually, I was hoping you could come take a look at some evidence with me? I need somebody to analyze a few samples I think might be on a piece of clothing.” 

 

The sly smile on her face told Connor that she knew Hank would probably be violently opposed to him going and licking evidence, so he stood with a chuckle, saying, “I would be happy to assist you with any analysis you might need.” What Hank didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, and Connor would wash his mouth out, as always, before they kissed. Not that he needed to, what with the self-sterilization protocols, but it made Hank happy. And a happy Hank meant a happy Connor.

 

The two police officers kept up a friendly banter of casual conversation as they walked through the bullpen and down into the basement, headed for the evidence lockers. Connor liked Officer Chen, even if they didn’t spend much time together. She had always been vaguely kind to androids, and did her best to reign in Detective Reed’s most destructive behavior. And post-revolution she had been one of the first in the office to apologize for any past aggressions and attempt to form a new relationship with him. Their conversations since then had always been pleasant. Unfortunately, it was nowhere near pleasant enough to mask the grinding static sound that floated out of the storage closet as they passed.

 

Connor’s scanning system kicked in, and he was able to almost immediately discern the forms of Nines and Gavin intertwined on the floor of the next room. The static noise was similar to some of the noises Connor knew he made himself when Hank was doing particular things to him… Fighting off the urge to blush, and knowing at least his ears were probably light blue, Connor said smoothly, “Ah, it seems as if there is some sort of electrical malfunction with the lighting in the supply closet. I’ll be sure to notify maintenance.” He knew that humans were very skittish about the idea of being found out or interrupted during sex, and he desperately wanted to avoid ruining this for Nines. Who knew what Detective Reed would do if they got discovered during their first encounter…

 

Officer Chen opened her mouth to reply when there was an answering murmur in an unavoidably human voice, the mumbled words sounding suspiciously like “...I’ve got you Nines.” As Connor desperately tried to come up with a good explanation for what was clearly Gavin speaking, Officer Chen’s expression cycled from confusion to recognition to barely suppressed glee. “Oh yeah, that light bulb’s been faulty for weeks,” she said, lips turning up into a satisfied grin. “You should definitely call maintenance later. Someone might get hurt.” 

 

Ah, Connor thought, she was, after all, a good friend of Gavin’s. It was comforting to know that he at least had one ally in making sure that his brother had a safe and fulfilling relationship. “I won’t forget,” he replied, giving Officer Chen a conspiratorial wink, which she gladly returned as they continued on to the evidence locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Option A seems to have been a success ;D Connor is going to get a 'Best Wingman' award from Nines after this for sure!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading along, I appreciate all the support and kind words! C:
> 
> (also you may have noticed that this work has now been changed from 4 total chapters to 5....Wonder what that could mean?)


	3. A Sudden Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option B: Proposition Gavin
> 
> I'm baaaack and ready to yell about Nines and dangerous road safety choices!!! Of course, never do anything Nines does in these fics ya'll

After a restful night of stasis, Nines came to the conclusion that there was never a better answer than the straightforward one. Not only was he unable to think of ways to subtly “come on” to Gavin, as Connor put it, but he wasn’t sure if Gavin would respond well to that. The detective had often demonstrated throughout their partnership that he disliked subtlety, and he lacked the emotional maturity to interpret it at times - something which Nines could truly sympathize with. Even as a deviant, his new-found emotions were often difficult to understand, and he struggled to identify how other people expressed theirs. It didn’t help that he hadn’t been programmed to understand human facial expressions like an RK800 model, since his primary function was not interrogation and integration. 

 

There were, of course, risks associated with this method of approach. Nines was aware that if Gavin was not receptive to his proposition, then he might react with anger or disgust. Perhaps he would even request a different partner, and cease speaking to him altogether. The mere thought of that caused Nines’ thirium pump to stutter alarmingly, phantom errors popping up on his display. He was not sure that he could survive that possible future. Thinking back to that first night in his charging station, Nines remembered the feeling of heartbreak, and wondered if perhaps he could just….cease existing instead of enduring that. And yet, despite these risks, Nines found he was still intent upon trying his plan. On taking the risk. His pre-construction indicated a 72% chance of success, and that was a number Nines was willing to rely on.

 

He planned his approach carefully, analyzing Gavin’s mood at work the next day and trying to gauge his interest. It was incredibly difficult to keep himself from blurting out his intentions throughout the day, especially when Gavin leaned over his desk and his hoodie rode up, exposing a sliver of his skin. Nines could feel his cooling fans kicking on as he pre-constructed the myriad possible scenarios in which he would be allowed to touch that skin. And yet the abysmally low chance of success should he attempt to make a move during work hours kept Nines on task. He finished the work day with very little damage to his productivity, even though he felt as if he was spending most of his time watching Gavin. Fortunately, the detective either did not notice, or ignored the increased attention. His vitals were stable by the time he cleared his desk off and headed for the door, even giving Nines a friendly pat on the shoulder as they parted ways in the parking lot.

 

But Nines did not part ways from Gavin as was their usual habit. Instead of walking towards his own apartment as Gavin got into his terrible used car (Nines had warned Gavin several times that it was a hazard to his health to continue driving such an outdated vehicle), Nines instead stopped and stood near the passenger side door. 

 

“What’s up tin can? Too tired to walk home? Need a ride?” Gavin snickered, rummaging through his jeans pockets for his keys, which a simple scan revealed were, in fact, in his jacket. Nines shook his head, replying simply, “I do not get tired, detective, as we have previously discussed. I am here because I wish to discuss a proposition with you.”

 

Gavin, hands still shoved down his own pockets, wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he said, “Jesus yeah I get it, you’re the terminator, you don’t get tired. But I do, so can we hurry up this ‘proposition’ or whatever?” He clearly wanted to get home, but his vitals weren’t spiking in too much annoyance. Nines gathered himself and said in the most sincere tone possible, “I would like to engage in consensual intercourse with you, detective. As a furthering or deepening of our current relationship.” He wished, as he had in many situations with Gavin, that his vocal processors and facial modules were more expressive. He knew that his delivery was, unfortunately, rather monotone and mechanical.

 

It seemed to have an explosive effect on Gavin though, who froze completely, his eyes slowly roving up to meet Nines’. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again to croak out, “What...the fuck? The fuck does that mean?” 

 

Disbelief. Confusion. Nines did his best not to mirror these emotions, despite the fact that doubt was beginning to bubble up in his chest. “In more colloquial terms, I would like to have sex with you, detective. I find you attractive in many different ways and would like to explore a new aspect of our current relationship.” As he continued to speak, a dark red flush began to creep up Gavin’s neck and across his cheeks. Nines could sense his heart rate spiking, which in turn was causing Nines to become nervous. These symptoms could be indicative of arousal (beneficial for his goals) but also embarrassment (detrimental to his goals). 

 

Gavin slowly began to unfreeze from his pose of surprise, but still seemed unable to speak. His eyes were flicking all over Nines’ body, but kept returning to his face and his LED, as if that could tell him what to do. Finally, finally, he spoke again, voice cracking initially which deepened his flush again, “You’re...not joking, right? You seriously wanna bang. You. Terminator RK900.” 

 

Nines could feel his doubt beginning to turn into frustration as he insisted, “Yes, Gavin. I would very much like to ‘bang’ as you put it. Do you?” Gavin spluttered at that, shoving his hands back into his pockets in an attempt to hide his clear nervousness. “Well, yeah, I mean, you’re hot as fuck Nines, of course I wanna bang you, I’m not blind,” he finally admitted, body language still defensive but relaxing now that he seemed less certain that this was a big hoax. Nines felt his own posture relax at that, the percentage of success going up significantly on his HUD. 

 

“I am glad that we are in agreement then” he admitted, “Shall we return to your apartment to engage in this activity?”

 

Gavin finally seemed to snap back into more of his natural personality, snorting as he said “God, Nines, you gotta chill out with the formal language, this is the least sexy way you could be doing this.” He ran his hand through his hair as he huffed out his own embarrassment, and Nines’ own hand twitched with the desire to reach out and do the same thing. Perhaps he would be allowed to do that later… “So I guess we’re doing this then. You’ve got like...the equipment for sex?” Gavin asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. “What with you being a big murderbot and all.” 

 

That comment hit a little too close for comfort, but Nines replied smoothly, “Yes, I am fully equipped with all of the necessary components for intercourse.” That seemed to relax Gavin further, so he saw no need to explain the details of his technical limitations. Reaching orgasm himself wasn’t the point, anyways.

 

Gavin had resumed the search for his keys, now patting at his jacket to finally locate them. “I do not, however, have a feature that allows for self-lubrication. We will need to acquire some sort of lubricant on our way to your apartment,” Nines added in an attempt to be both helpful and considerate of his human partner. He honestly wasn’t sure if that feature on his own body was functional (Connor’s seemed to be functional, Nines knew that well enough from the memories he had shared), given his lack of code. And anyways, if Gavin wanted to participate in receiving then they would definitely need lubricant. The keys, which had finally been located, fell to the ground with a disappointed clatter from Gavin’s flustered hands. “God _ dammit _ Nines, could you be any more embarrassing or any  _ louder?? _ ” he hissed, suddenly realizing he was standing in the parking lot of the DPD discussing lube with his android partner. God forbid Tina walk by, or even worse,  _ Hank _ . He was just as bad as Hank now, huh. Robo-fucker himself.

 

Bending down, Gavin scooped up his keys and jammed them into the lock, cursing under his breath as the door finally swung open and he could flop down into the driver’s seat. Nines followed much more gracefully, fixing him with a confused stare as he insisted, “I am simply thinking of your comfort, detective. Whichever position you would prefer, lubricant is required for humans.” Gavin, knuckles white from where he was gripping the steering wheel, retorted, “I would say I’m pretty fuckin aware of that, thanks! I have lube, I’m not a damn virgin.” Nines noted the elevated pulse and stress levels, and cautiously ventured, “That is good, less time to waste. I find I am very anxious to begin touching you, detective.” 

 

Gavin’s stress levels took another spike, but the look he shot Nines was heated in a different way than usual. It was...hungry. Excited. Nines felt his thirium pump stutter slightly at the implication - Gavin was also interested in touching him, and being touched. As Gavin put the car into reverse and backed out of his parking space, Nines ran a few hasty pre-constructions. The drive to his apartment would take them approximately 15 minutes, maybe closer to 10 if Gavin broke the law as usual and sped along the road. That was suddenly 10 minutes too long to be apart from the man who was within arm’s reach of him. The silence in the car was stifling, Nines’ audio processors able to pick up on the subtle squeak of leather as Gavin gripped the steering wheel and shifted subtly in his seat. Something had to be done to relieve the tension in his processors, the mission objective flashing obnoxiously in the upper right of his vision -  **touch Gavin Reed.**

 

Throwing caution to the wind, as humans were wont to say, Nines reached his hand over the center console and rested it gently on Gavin’s thigh. He could feel the heat of his partner’s body even through the denim, and Nines wished very much to feel that heat seeping into his own chassis in every way possible. The man had jumped slightly when he felt the first pressure on his leg, but after his eyes flicked over to look at Nines briefly, they returned to the road without comment. Gavin was chewing on his lip again, Nines noted, a nasty habit that he reverted to when he was under stress or thinking hard on a problem. He began to stroke gently up and down his thigh, fingers gently massaging into the muscle in a soothing motion. Relax, he wanted to say, I want you to feel so good. But somehow the silence seemed to weigh heavily on his tongue, stopping the words from coming out.

 

As his fingers continued to massage into Gavin’s thigh, Nines noticed slight twitches begin to develop depending on where his hand drifted. The outside of his leg seemed to elicit the least response, but as Nines’ fingers crept further in and up, Gavin began to twitch his leg in response. At first it seemed like an unconscious response, but after another five minutes it was almost a rhythmic bouncing up and down, like he was impatient or nervous for the touches to migrate just a tiny bit further. It wasn’t until Nines brushed up against Gavin’s zipper and felt the firm press of flesh behind it that he finally got a proper reaction though. One of Gavin’s own hands came down off the steering wheel to bat Nines away as he hissed out, “Shit, you damn horny toaster, I’m gonna crash the damn car if you keep getting me hard like this.”

 

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you had a self-driving car like the rest of the world, detective,” Nines purred, his hand returning undeterred to cup at Gavin through his jeans. How could he resist, when it was such a new and intimate sensation? Gavin clearly wanted to protest, but all he got out was a garbled half moan that sounded suspiciously like ‘FUCK Nines’. He made a valiant effort to keep his hands steady at the wheel, but Nines wasn’t letting up, feeling the man’s reactions to his touch and craving more. “C’mon, Nines, I’m seriously gonna get us hurt,” Gavin began to plead, shifting his legs as if to push him off, but only ended up spreading them to further accommodate the touches. 

 

“Not to worry,” Nines said smoothly, leaning over and taking control of the steering wheel with his free hand, “I will not allow any harm to come to us. We will arrive at our destination in approximately 4 minutes.” 

 

Gavin gritted his teeth and shot Nines a glare, muttering, “Smug bastard,” but his tone lacked any of the venom it used to contain. When their relationship had first begun, it had been easy to hear how much hatred was actually behind the slurs and the insults. But as time passed, they became little more than empty words, practically terms of endearment in Nines’ opinion. He smiled to hear them now, focusing his attention half on keeping the car in the correct lane and half on coaxing more of those delightful little groans out of Gavin. Sometimes, being the most advanced prototype Cyberlife had ever produced had its benefits. Like having enough processing power to drive a car, watch the road, and also start to work at opening up Gavin’s belt. It was a difficult task with only one hand, but Nines expected he would manage somehow, his fingers long and dexterous against the metal of the buckle.

 

What he didn’t expect was the sudden warmth as Gavin let out another muted grumble and set his hands over Nines’, tugging at the leather with practiced ease only slightly offset by shaking hands. “Didn’t peg you for the type to be impatient,” he muttered, but he had clearly decided to trust his partner not to crash the car, unzipping his jeans in an invitation that Nines was all too eager to accept. With only the thin barrier of Gavin’s slightly stained boxers separating him from his eventual goal, Nines found he was beginning to heat up in excitement, the flood of new data rushing from his fingertips into his core as he slowly explored. Gavin, for his part, seemed to be enjoying this as well, he head tipping back into his headrest with a throaty sigh, hips slightly lifting into Nines’ touch. 

 

“Careful, detective,” Nines reminded him with a slight smirk, “Your foot is still on the gas, and we are fast approaching our destination. It would be a shame to end up in the ER and cut our evening short.”

 

That earned him another muted curse as Gavin threatened, “You do realize I could just kick you out of my car and make you walk home, right? I’m not the one who’s gonna have to walk of shame it out of here with a hard-on.” Nines’ LED flickered yellow as he processed the onslaught of slang and idioms, hand momentarily stilling in its exploration of Gavin’s dick. The man seemed to interpret this as Nines retaliating, and he whined out, “Come  _ on _ tin can, learn to take a joke,” looking over at his partner like he was trying to figure out just how mad he was. Nines, on the other hand, was actually more concerned with the fact that in his excitement to get on with this process he had neglected to activate the arousal protocols connected with his own genitalia. If Gavin were to reach over now he would probably interpret this as a lack of interest, something Nines desperately wanted to avoid. His LED stuttered a few more times at yellow as he activated those subroutines in a way he hoped wouldn’t be  _ too _ obvious, then it smoothed back out into calm blue as he announced, “Brake please, detective, we’ve arrived at your apartment’s parking lot.”

 

Gavin obliged, but he’d gone silent again, eyes flicking between Nines’ hand resting in his pants and Nines’ eyes as he maneuvered the car into the parking space and put it into park. “You seriously gonna stop now?” he finally asked, seeming to get antsy the longer the silence stretched out between them. “I mean, you….could, you know. If you’ve got cold feet or whatever androids get. ‘M not actually gonna kick you out if you don’t keep going.” His voice was huffy and he had looked away when he said it, but Nines could detect the sincerity in Gavin’s voice and in the way his heart rate had increased as he spoke the words. It was a kindness Nines hadn’t expected to be laid out so clearly in front of him when things began to get physical. Of course he had researched the concept of consent when he did his preliminary searches on sexual intercourse, and planned on constantly monitoring Gavin for signs of distress both verbal and physical that might indicate his unwillingness to continue. But to have this clear offer that it was okay to stop whenever  _ he _ wanted to as well… Nines was touched.

 

“I would quite like to continue,” Nines confirmed with a fond smile. “Would you, Gavin?” He wasn’t sure if it was the expression or the fact the way he said Gavin’s name, but the man was flushed as he nodded, finally looking over and locking eyes with Nines once more. 

 

“Yeah, can’t exactly let down my partner when he asks me in the parking lot at work to have sex with him,” Gavin groused, clearly trying to cover his own fluster with more sharp words. It was a technique Nines was familiar with by now, and he wasn’t about to let it deter him. “Let me make you feel good,” Nines said then, the words feeling incredible as they slipped off his tongue. He wondered briefly if Gavin wouldn’t feel good on his tongue, but it would be far too awkward of an angle over the center console. Instead he slipped his hand under the waistband of Gavin’s boxers, finally taking him properly in hand. 

 

The soft moan that action dragged out of Gavin was mirrored by a crackle of static from Nines as the flood of data from his hand threatened to overwhelm his processors. The feeling of Gavin’s skin, the heat from his flesh, the biological data from the traces of fluid and sweat, the noises he was making as Nines’ fingers slowly travelled up and down….it was all a little bit too much. He opened his mouth to make way for some of the hot air that needed to escape his systems, panting out a few short breaths. When his systems were in danger of overheating, he had access to both a set of cooling fans as well a synthetic breathing system, and both were starting up now. 

 

Looking over at Gavin as he continued his exploration (guided by the basic instructions Connor had provided), Nines adjusted his grip and the speed of his strokes to match the reactions he was pulling from the man. It took him a little while, but soon Gavin was breathing heavily, hips starting to jerk upwards into his partner’s hand. He seemed to have completely forgotten they were still in the car. Nines had that under control as well though, his pre-constructions taking into account the late hour and the lack of foot traffic in this part of Detroit to predict that there was only a 15% chance they would be interrupted. That was a percentage he was willing to, as Lieutenant Anderson often said, “bet on”.

 

Strangely, just as Gavin started to be really enjoying himself, his hand clamped down on Nines’ wrist and forced him to stop. Nines looked up from his ministrations in surprise, expecting to see some look of displeasure but instead seeing Gavin grinning at him, expression slightly pleasure drunk but still with that spark of hunger behind it. “C’mon tin can, I’m not wasting tonight on a fuckin’ handjob,” he chuckled, jerking his head towards the backseat of the car, “and now you’ve gotten  _ me _ impatient, so let’s move this somewhere more comfortable, hm?” 

 

Nines took a few moments to process, eyeing the seats behind them as his LED spinning yellow. “I suppose this will be an acceptable amount of space,” he said finally, pre-constructions showing a high percentage of success. “It is helpful that you are very small, Gavin.” Before the man could protest and raise a fuss, Nines was clambering his way into the backseat, large frame fitting through the gap created by the center console with some contortion. 

 

Grumbling something about androids and their smug mouths, Gavin wasted little time in following Nines. As soon as he was within reach, Nines was crowding back into his space, Gavin’s back getting pressed up against the door of the car as strong and clever hands rucked his flimsy T-shirt up and his jeans and boxers down to expose more skin to explore. One of his legs was forced to wrap around Nines as the limited space on the seat became infinitely smaller. With more freedom to move, Nines lowered his head to do some exploring, mouthing down Gavin’s stomach and across his hips, cataloging each scar and blemish he encountered. He was so delightfully human, broken apart and mended back together, Nines could barely contain himself, a crackle of satisfied static escaping as he lapped up any fluid collected in the little divots of Gavin’s hips. Gavin moaned softly in response, still clicking his tongue in mock annoyance as he complained, “Gross, Nines, thought you were better than that licking stuff Connyboy’s into.” Nines was beginning to wish that his partner would stop complaining and let him enjoy himself. He ignored the complaint and instead lowered his mouth around Gavin’s dick, looking up at him with eyes that seemed to ask ‘should I stop?’

 

The answer seemed to be ‘No’, as Gavin’s head snapped back so fast he hit it on the window and hissed in pain, a garbled sound of pleasure rising afterwards. “Ohhh yeah, yeah, god your  _ mouth _ Nines,” Gavin sighed out, hands reaching down to tangle in Nines’ hair, tugging lightly in a way that was altogether too pleasurable of a feeling for the android. How was he going to stop himself from asking for this  _ all the time _ ? Nines rumbled out another wave of static as his analysis software kicked into high gear, cataloging everything about this new part of Gavin’s body as he slowly worked his mouth up and down. He could calculate the man’s dietary deficiencies, his sperm count, any number of other statistics that would no doubt be met with disgust and annoyance if he offered any suggestions based off of them. But most importantly, Nines could tell what brought Gavin pleasure. He could feel him twitch and shift as he worked his mouth, could hear him muttering filthy things, sucking air in through his teeth as Nines hit a particularly sensitive spot. Nines tugged open a few buttons of his own shirt, allowing for easier ventilation as his systems strained against the feelings he was experiencing.

 

Gavin’s heart rate had increased significantly as Nines continued to slide his mouth further down around him each time, and he was suddenly struck with the urge to test just how far he could go. It wasn’t as if he was built like a human, with a gag reflex (he assumed, at least) and the need to breath, but there was little likelihood that his model had been built with the idea of deepthroating in mind (again, assumptions, given Kamski’s reputation). But Nines saw no reason not to try, sliding down on the next stroke until his nose bumped rather ungracefully against Gavin’s pelvis. It wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation, per se, just strange. The few error messages alerting him to the presence of a foreign object in his throat cavity were deleted and Nines could get back to the business of moving his tongue against Gavin. Gavin’s hands had tightened in Nines’ hair as he took him in fully, a rising moan of the android’s name escaping his open mouth. The pressure probably would have hurt a regular person, but Nines found the sensation overwhelmingly positive. Tearing out his hair wasn’t going to ruin his scalp, and some part of him almost wished there was a way for his partner to so permanently mark him.

 

Gavin’s hips began to jerk desperately up into the tight heat of Nines’ mouth, making low, needy sounds from deep in his throat. Nines felt another cooling fan kick on as he realized just how much of an effect he was having on his partner. He was doing this to Gavin, just him. It was his actions that were causing the human to sweat like this, to flush all the way across his chest and down his neck, to pant in quick breaths as his hips stuttered against the grip Nines had on them. “Nnnn...Nines, I’m cl- I’m close,” Gavin gritted out, tugging up on his hair as if to pull him off. This simply made Nines frown and sink further down again, determined not to let Gavin ruin his own release. There was no reason he couldn’t handle it, he was equipped to consume forensic samples in moderate quantities. He would need to clean out his pseudo-stomach later, but that wasn’t something his partner needed to know.

 

Whether it was because of the determined hum Nines produced when he saw his mission objective so close to completion, or the look he shot Gavin through those short dark eyelashes some Cyberlife engineer had painstakingly crafted, it didn’t take long for Gavin to finally cum. One of his hands wrenched free of Nines’ hair to grip desperately at the safety handle of the car on the ceiling above him as he moaned and shook. Nines patiently worked him through it, letting out a pleased mechanical buzz as he recorded this new reaction. This was going to go into his most private of folders, the ones he viewed on days when he was not feeling very confident in his progress as a deviant. Thinking of Gavin always gave him hope that he was not doing quite so terrible of a job. Once he was quite sure there was no risk of any more mess leaking out of his mouth, Nines pulled off and sat up slightly, his hands sliding off Gavin’s hips to come and rest on his own thighs. 

 

Gavin was a delight to look at right now, Nines thought to himself. His mouth was open as he gasped in the air he desperately needed, his lips wet and swollen from where he had bitten at them in an attempt to stay quiet. Nines fidgeted where he sat, trying to resist the urge to lean in and lick the saliva off of them. Now that he had had Gavin in his mouth he craved the taste of him again, that unique combination of chemicals and minerals that made up the composition of his partner’s body. Slowly, Gavin seemed to recover his ability to be coherent, opening his eyes and lifting his head to look at Nines with a loose grin on his face. “You’re not half bad at suckin’ dick, Nines,” he announced with a chuckle. “You fuckin cheated though, with that no gag reflex shit.” Nines cocked his head slightly, the praise sinking into his core and making him pop open another button on his shirt. “You certainly weren’t complaining,” he retorted, licking his lips solely with the intention of flustering Gavin.

 

It worked, and his eyes trailed down from Nines’ mouth to the triangle of exposed skin on his chest, then further down, to his crotch. In the position he had ended up in - feet folded up neatly under his legs to allow for the most optimum forward fold and get his mouth onto Gavin, Nines’ dick was clearly visible through his pants. He hadn’t bothered to adjust the arousal settings since first activating them, counting on Gavin to not have noticed he had been just as hard the whole time through. The ‘oh  _ fuck _ ’ that escaped his partner sounded like it had been punched out of him, and now it was Gavin licking his lips as he surveyed the respectable bulge in front of him. “New plan,” he announced, heart rate jumping up again as Nines scanned him. “There’s no way I’m getting out of this car before I get  _ that  _ inside me. So you’re gonna need to get these pants off me,” He wiggled his legs helpfully, as if he wasn’t a fully grown man insisting his partner undress him.

 

Nines couldn’t help the over-fond chuckle that escaped him as Gavin petulantly insisted on doing the least amount of work possible. “Lazy as ever, Gavin,” he teased gently, but his hands were already at work stripping off the man’s shoes and then his jeans, savoring the feeling of warm skin under his fingertips as they dragged along Gavin’s legs. Once his legs were free, Nines lifted one of them up and began pressing delicate kisses along the inner surface, starting at the ankle and slowly bending down to reach the thigh. He paused there, debating whether he would be allowed to...just ever-so-gently suck on the delicate skin there to bring a bruise to the surface. Nines flicked his eyes up to look at Gavin as he began, and if the slightly dazed look on the man’s face was anything to go by, then this was something he was  _ definitely _ allowed to do. Nines was more than happy to indulge, littering the one inner thigh with small bruises before switching to the other, cataloging Gavin’s scent and noting how his blood was pumping underneath the skin. Heavenly.

 

Nines did restrain himself from continuing for too long, and once he noticed Gavin’s dick valiantly attempting to rouse itself again he sat back. “I believe I have identified a slight flaw in your plan,” he admitted, shifting slightly as he attempted to deal with the excess heat in his systems. “Are you expecting me to get out of the car and somehow procure the lubricant you insisted you already have? Or is there some other solution you would rather propose?” Gavin, who had let his head fall back onto the window while Nines decorated his legs with hickeys, managed to rouse himself from his stupor enough to frown and grumble something indistinguishable even for Nines’ advanced audio processors. “What was that, Gav?” he asked, leaning forward, his face getting close enough to Gavin’s that he could feel the hot breath huffing out of the man’s slightly open mouth.

 

“I  _ said _ , I think there’s some in the glove box, alright?” Gavin finally snapped, still stubbornly refusing to meet Nines’ eyes. “I forgot to bring it back in the house last time I was out, it should still be fine…” Embarrassment, if he had to guess. Humans really were ridiculously ashamed of sex for some reason. Leaning in, Nines brushed some hair back off of a surprised Gavin’s forehead before shifting away and awkwardly clamorbing around so that he could reach into the glovebox to find the aforementioned bottle of lube. He was pretty sure his ability to navigate through cramped spaces had not been designed with this in mind, but who was he to complain right now? The bottle was half empty, but the expiration date wasn’t for another few months, so Nines deemed it more than acceptable. 

 

“I’m not enough of a pervert that I’ve got condoms on me at all times…” Gavin muttered, his eyes glued to Nines, the heat from his gaze enough to make Nines’ cooling fans speed up, “but like, androids don’t get STDs, right? And I’m clean, I promise. I get tested and shit.” 

 

Nines chuckled as he popped the cap on the lube, sniffing it experimentally and squirting a bit out onto his fingers to dab it into his mouth for analysis. “I know you don’t have any diseases, Gavin,” he assured him earnestly, “My mouth is a portable forensic analysis laboratory, I would have notified you of any dangers to your health had I noticed them.” Gavin simply gaped up at him, mouth opening and closing somewhere between disgust, annoyance, and lust at the way Nines was just casually licking lube off his fingers like it was candy. “As for my own status, I am fairly sure I don’t even produce any liquids during intercourse, and if I did they would simply be a thirium by-product. Nothing that can transfer any sort of disease,” he continued, rolling up his sleeves efficiently before squirting what he could only assume was an appropriate amount into his hand and reaching between Gavin’s legs again.

 

Except suddenly there was a firm grip around his wrist, Gavin preventing him from moving any further. Well, he was  _ letting  _ Gavin stop his movements. If it came to a contest of strength, Nines knew the detective wouldn’t stand a chance. Hesitantly, he looked at his partner and asked “Do you want to stop?” Gavin was chewing on his lip again, teeth pushing against the abused pink skin in ways that Nines wished he could imitate. “No, no, it’s just….you’re ‘fairly sure’? You ever done this before?” he asked, staring at Nines with an inscrutable sort of expression. The heat was still there, but there was something else, something that made the pump in Nines’ chest feel like it was tightening curiously. “No” he replied simply, “only with you, Gavin.” There was a long silence then, Gavin’s heart rate spiking dangerously as he continued to stare into Nines’ eyes. Finally, finally, he murmured “C’mere, god, just….c’mere,” and reached up to tug his partner down into a kiss. 

 

Nines was surprised as their lips finally connected, realizing that despite having had Gavin’s dick in his mouth they still hadn’t kissed yet. It was slower than he had pre-constructed in his scenarios, Gavin holding him close by the neck, as if he couldn’t stand to be parted from him in that moment. Nines sighed in contentment, the noise closer to a purr of static as it left his mouth, and suddenly Gavin’s tongue was pressing insistently up into his mouth. Oh, that is  _ nice _ , Nines decided, moaning softly as the flavor and feeling of Gavin overwhelmed his mouth. He was suddenly so much warmer than he could stand, his system overloading slightly at the positive reinforcement and the flow of data. Warnings were popping up across his vision as his free hand scrabbled to open his dress shirt completely, the whirr of the fans increasing to a low hum Gavin could probably hear. Well, if he wasn’t already panting heavily, eyes hooded as he pulled away from the kiss. He kept their foreheads pressed together though, and Nines couldn’t help the desperate whimper that escaped at the soft gesture. 

 

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you,” Gavin murmured, fingers stroking gently up and down Nines’ neck. If he was surprised by how strongly Nines reacted to the kiss, he didn’t say anything. Just smiled and pressed forward again for another one. Nines melted against him, unable to do much more than follow Gavin’s lead as they continued to kiss, their movements quickly devolving into what would probably better be termed a messy makeout session. At some point, Gavin’s hand on Nines’ wrist tugged him forward, encouraging the android to finally make good on that promise of fucking him. When the first of Nines’ slender fingers pressed in, Gavin let out a soft sound against his lips, and that was the moment Nines felt as if he had truly lost his mind. He craved more of those sounds, wanted nothing more than to hear them for the rest of their time together. 

 

Nines felt like he was almost as desperate for this as Gavin sounded, worried that his fingers were pressing in too insistently. He didn’t want to harm his human partner, despite the urge to just press as much as he could into that tight heat. But given the way that Gavin was pushing back down onto his fingers, hips rolling in an uncoordinated tempo, Nines could tell that he was enjoying this just as much. By the time he had three fingers in, Gavin pulled away from their kiss to insist, “C’mon, Nines, not gonna last if you keep this up.” The flush had crept down his chest again, and Nines couldn’t help but lean down to taste the pink skin. The feeling of Gavin’s blood so close to the surface - eager and pulsing just like Nines’ own supply of thirium - was lovely.

 

Gavin whined and grabbed at Nines’ wrist again, tugging at it in a needy plea for Nines to replace his fingers with something bigger. Nines found himself helpless to deny his partner now, despite how wonderful he was feeling. He smeared lube all over his belt and the front of his slacks in his haste to finally pull his dick out and slick it up, but he couldn’t find himself to really care about that. Gavin was watching him again, mouth open and tongue flicking out to moisten his lips as he stared hungrily. There was very little sensation from touching his own dick, but Nines found his vocal module glitching out brokenly, eyes fluttering shut slightly as his systems received a jolt of pleasure from Gavin’s clear lust. 

 

Nines grabbed at Gavin’s hips and pulled to maneuver him into the correct position as he lined himself up, leaving the man to scrabble awkwardly at the door of the car as he slid down it. “Careful, fuck--” Gavin hissed out, his curse getting cut off by a pleased whine as he felt that first press of Nines inside him. Nines obeyed wholeheartedly, sliding into Gavin at a pace that was both slow and deliberate, watching with fascination as his expression twisted and shifted. The staring seemed to be too much, and it wasn’t long before Gavin turned his face away, pointedly looking over at the front of the car, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

 

Nines found himself incredibly disappointed by this turn of events, and pleaded softly, “Gavin, I want to see you.” His hands soothed at the man’s flanks, feeling his muscles twitch and shudder as his body adjusted to the intrusion. For a few agonizing minutes Gavin was silent, unmoving aside from the movement of his chest as he breathed.

 

“.....Please, ahh, Nines,” Gavin finally whined as he turned his face to meet Nines’ gaze, “Please, I need, I need…” His voice trailed off into a broken moan as he ground his hips down against his partner’s, trying desperately to get some friction. Nines couldn’t look away, watching the junction where their bodies met with a strange fascination. That Gavin would even let him get this close was something he never would have dared to hope for when he first deviated. But now he was begging for Nines to get closer, to move him even further, to completely take him apart. How could Nines deny such a sweet request? 

 

Slowly at first, Nines began to fuck into Gavin, planting his knees into the fabric of the seats for better leverage. He realized as his thrusts got stronger that he was still pretty much fully clothed, his shirt unbuttoned but still fluttering around his waist, and his slacks simply open far enough for this to be happening and now covered in sweat and lube. Normally, this would have bothered him, the dirt and untidiness of it all. But now, with Gavin stripped from the waist down and his ratty shirt pushed up to his pecs, Nines found he was reveling in it. Gavin seemed to be enjoying it as well, not bothering to keep his moans in check as he rocked back against Nines on each thrust. 

 

Nines wanted more.

 

He gripped Gavin’s hips tighter, worried somewhere in his sub-processors that there would be bruising later but not focused enough to care, and began speeding up his thrusts. Something about the change in speed or angle must have brushed up against just the right spot inside of Gavin, because he let out a noise that was half Nines’ name, half scream. Nines drank it up, recording every second as he panted out hot air, soft static falling from his own lips. “Again, there, right there--” Gavin gasped, trying to get Nines to replicate that movement. It only took a quick adjustment to get there, Nines now hitting his prostate pretty consistently thanks to his precision calculations. Thousands of dollars of Cyberlife technology, all so Gavin Reed could get his ass fucked so good he nearly passed out.

 

Gavin’s hands scrabbled for purchase as his body was pushed up against the door at every thrust, his head in serious danger of smacking up against the window. Nines could tell he was close, could feel his body tensing and shaking but not quite there. “I’ve got you, Gavin,” he said, voice distorted from the feeling of being so close to accomplishing his mission objective, “Trust me, I’ve got you, let go.” Nines reached down and took Gavin in hand - all it took were a few strokes and Gavin was cumming, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut as his back arched awkwardly against the seat. Nines watched with rapt attention, the yellow flash of his LED lighting up the interior of the car as he processed and stored every piece of data he could from this scene.

 

Soon, too soon in Nines’ opinion, Gavin’s body relaxed and slumped down against the seat. His eyes were still closed as he tried to regain his composure, and Nines took that opportunity to pull out and deactivate his genitalia before it could be noticed. Something told him Gavin wouldn’t be particularly pleased if he had to explain the entirety of his dilemma right now. And Nines would hate to disturb how peaceful his partner looked - the second orgasm having seemingly wrung all the tension out of his body and left him boneless and content. 

 

“God, Nines, that was…” Gavin huffed out, eyes opening to look at him with a glint of fondness that even he couldn’t disguise, “Did Cyberlife intentionally make you an amazing lay? Cause that was unfairly good for your first time.” 

 

Nines pulled his eyes up and away from the sticky mess on Gavin’s lower half, replying, “I doubt Cyberlife meant for me to have sex at all. Connor was very obliging when it came to my educa--” He was cut off by Gavin groaning and pulling him down by the collar for a lazy kiss. “Don’t fuckin ruin my high by bringin’ up Connyboy,” the man insisted, fingers creeping up to ruffle through Nines’ hair, “He’s not nearly as hot as you are.” Nines felt like he should defend his brother but...there was a swell of pride and satisfaction in his core as Gavin complimented him. He wanted very badly for Gavin to think he was ‘hot’.

 

A few minutes passed in companionable, lazy silence, as Gavin basked and pressed soft kisses against Nines’ lips. It was only when Nines noticed that the man was on the verge of falling asleep that he acted to start cleaning Gavin up. A stray pair of sweatpants that had been in his car for some unfathomable amount of time served as a good enough rag to clean Gavin’s lower half and the front of Nines’ pants, although the was fairly sure those slacks were beyond saving. Gavin’s jeans were a little hard to wrangle onto his legs when he wasn’t exactly helping, but Nines managed. He was the most advanced android prototype created, after all. He could get a sleepy man dressed to where it would be decent to get out of the car.

 

“Gavin, do you need me to carry you to your apartment? I can leave from here but I would very much prefer to know you are safely inside first.” Nines asked once they were both presentable again. Gavin’s brow wrinkled and he blinked up at his partner with clear confusion. “You’re not...you’re not gonna come in with me?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. Nines felt his thirium pump stutter, the excitement for the night clearly not done yet. He had expected Gavin to send him home once they were done, but this was far better. Even if it was just sitting on Gavin’s couch while he completed his stasis cycle, that would still be closer to Gavin.

 

“I would like very much to come in with you,” Nines admitted, a tiny smile working its way across his face. Gavin didn’t reply, clearly too embarrassed by his own excitement for that response, but one of his hands found Nines’ and squeezed.

 

That was a feeling Nines could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEE GAVIN, WHY DOES BREADY LET YOU HAVE _TWO_ ORGASMS?? 
> 
> It's because I'm weak and love these boys, that's the answer!! This option seems to have worked out well for Gavin as well as Nines, maybe they even did some cuddling afterwards... :3c
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so far, I really appreciate all the support <3 Next chapter should be up by next week at the latest, and that's a promise!


	4. Romantic Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A brief warning for this chapter** \- There are some insinuations that Gavin has been practicing less-than-safe BDSM in the past, and Nines engages in what might not be the safest form of choking with his human. HOWEVER, there is safeword/safe touch negotiation, and those things are respected throughout the scene, with consent from both parties. Basically please don't take this as any sort of treatise on breathplay/BDSM lmao, it's just Nines bumbling through trying to get it on with everyone's favorite self-destructive detective.
> 
> Option C: Woo Gavin 
> 
> So this is Nines' final option...Will it work out for him? Will it be more successful than the last two tries? And what could possibly be hidden behind that locked fourth option....?

As he lay through his stasis cycle, Nines considered all of the data he currently possesed about Gavin’s potential sexual proclivities. If he could figure out what Gavin liked, he reasoned, then he would have a higher chance of success in approaching him with this proposition. The main problem here was that Nines really didn’t have too much information on what Gavin liked. He liked coffee - Nines knew exactly how to make it so that his lips would curl up into that ragged half smile across the rim of the cup. He liked cats - despite insisting he didn’t care, Nines had caught him rescuing strays and taking them to local shelters. He seemed to like annoying his partner - taking glee from any moment where he ‘got one over’ on Nines, even though Nines himself felt only confusion tinged with fondness whenever it happened.

 

Physically though, Nines was at somewhat of a loss for what Gavin might like. He supposed he could go through the man’s internet history, but that seemed like something that could easily backfire. He had already used some preliminary search data to influence his choice of genitalia, and that would be where the data mining stopped. Dick mining, he supposed Gavin might call it if he found out. He definitely was not going to find out. Nines floundered a bit, lost in his own thoughts and pre-constructions, trying to remember any detail that might guide him in the right direction. Desperate, he began rifling through his folders of data regarding Gavin that were filled with images and videos. Perhaps one of them would have something he could use.

 

And there, in a file dedicated to improving Gavin’s health, Nines finally saw something he could use. Bruises, peeking up over the collar of Gavin’s shirt as he turned his head. The hoarse quality of his voice after a long weekend, eyes bloodshot and shifty. Previously Nines had dismissed these as being the remnants of bar fights, but further consideration revealed this to be probably untrue. Gavin seemed to revel in displaying the wounds he received in a fight - Nines remembered he wouldn’t shut up for days about his ‘sick black eye’! These wounds, on the other hand, Gavin seemed desperate to conceal. His heart rate would rise whenever he caught Nines looking at them, but his usual angry outbursts would never start. Instead, he simply turned away and tried to hide them again.

 

Did Gavin get aroused over getting injured? A brief internet search suggested that this was not unusual in a certain sub-set of humans. It seemed to make sense to Nines, given Gavin’s general attitude and his disregard for his own safety. Some of these practices seemed particularly unsafe though, and Nines felt a surge of concern for his partner’s continued survival. Another human might make an error, might cause permanent damage to Gavin’s body. That was unacceptable. Nines ran a few pre-constructions, allowing himself to imagine what it might be like to impose his own will over Gavin. To leave marks on his body, leave him to stroke gingerly at them at work when he thought no one was looking.

 

Nines felt a surge of heat through his systems.  _ This _ he could work with. He wanted Gavin to allow him ownership and closeness like that. But how to breach the subject with him? He certainly couldn’t just approach him at work. That seemed like an ideal way to get Gavin to hate him. And it was clear he couldn’t just wait for Gavin to take the initiative, the man was too skittish to even touch him on the shoulder most days. No, Nines was going to need to do something more to get Gavin to take notice of him. Perhaps he could turn to online research after all, if only to find out what kinds of things humans did to show their interest in a potential romantic or sexual partner. Surely Gavin wasn’t too far of an outlier when it came to those sorts of things.

 

Nines was very proud of the restraint he showed the following day at work. He remained completely professional throughout all of his interactions with Gavin, to the point where his partner commented, “You’ve got an even bigger stick up your ass than usual, tin can.” Nines refrained from making a snide comment in return - partially because by the time he looked up all of the appropriate slang to understand the connotation Gavin had already moved on - but mostly because he was trying to be as kind to his partner as possible. If his stress levels were too high at the end of the day then Nines would have to wait for another whole work day, and he wasn’t sure if he could stand that. Besides, he had already placed an order for the gift he was going to bring Gavin, and it would be a shame not to pick it up.

 

Nines had never experienced this kind of impatience before. Usually he was satisfied to work towards his goals in small steps, slowly closing in on the finish line with the knowledge that he would get there eventually. Now though, he felt as if he was burning up with the desire to close that gap as soon as possible. He couldn’t stop watching Gavin throughout the day - the way he cursed and licked his lips after taking a sip of too-hot coffee, the way his muscles tensed and pulled as he stretched in his office chair. His pre-construction software had shifted into overdrive in an attempt to imagine all of the ways those movements might look in an altogether not work-appropriate context.

 

The end of Nines’ shift couldn’t come fast enough, in his opinion. He was off like a shot as soon as he was able to file the last piece of paperwork for the day, so fast that he missed the slightly disappointed look on Gavin’s face as he walked to his car alone. Usually the two would walk to Gavin’s car together, then part ways as Nines preferred to walk home to his own apartment. It wasn’t too far on foot, at least for an RK900 model, and the neighborhood was fairly safe. No one was going to bother over six feet of intimidating plastic either, as Gavin had pointed out. Today though, Nines made a significant detour before turning his course towards his partner’s apartment. He had not returned to Gavin’s apartment since the night he deviated, but the path resonated with his processors in a familiar way nonetheless.

 

Standing in front of the apartment door, Nines found himself hesitating. Another unfortunate side-effect of deviancy: the introduction of doubt. There was an acceptably high percentage of success for this plan (significantly higher than anything else he had come up with), so there should have been no hesitation in carrying it out. And yet, Nines found himself nervously considering the possibility that Gavin may not take kindly to his advances. A few phantom error messages cluttered his view, reminding him that he was endangering his work relationship, as well as all the progress he had made towards integrating himself into his partner’s life. Setting his jaw, Nines cleared them away and reached out to finally knock firmly on the door. He was willing to accept those risks. He needed to become closer to Gavin.

 

The sound of someone dropping a television remote could be heard from inside the apartment, followed by shuffling footsteps and muffled curses. “Whatever it is, I’m not buying,” Gavin said angrily as he pulled the door open enough to peer out, but his voice caught awkwardly in his throat as he saw Nines standing in front of him. Well. He saw part of Nines, as most of his form was obscured by the large bouquet of roses he was holding. Nines was also struck mute for a few moments as he took in his first view of Gavin in casual clothing. He had always imagined what his partner might wear at home, knowing that humans preferred to wear different clothing in their homes than at work. But nothing could have prepared his processors for the sight of Gavin in loose sweatpants and an ancient, faded band t-shirt. He looked so comfortable, so...himself that Nines was at a loss for what to do with this data.

 

Nines was jolted out of his momentary stupor by the fact that Gavin was beginning to close the door, eyes still wide and locked onto his own. “Detective, please wait,” he said, hand shooting out to catch the door before it could close. Without really thinking about it, Nines pushed it back open to reveal Gavin again. The man was straining to pull the door closed again but not making any progress, which was only frustrating him further and causing a flush to rise across his cheeks. 

 

“What the ever-loving FUCK?” he exclaimed, finally seeming to find his voice again, “Is this some kind of fuckin’ prank??” His eyes darted suspiciously around, as if he expected to see Tina Chen pop out from behind Nines and start laughing her ass off. Nines frowned, feeling his stress levels spike at this unexpected reaction. “No? Why would I prank you by bringing you flowers, detective?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion. “My research indicated that roses were the most appropriate flower, but if you find them offensive in some way…”

 

Gavin was making another valiant effort at closing the door again, his heart rate considerably elevated now. “Fuck me, I’ve died and this is god’s way of punishing me,” he muttered, which again deepened Nines’ confusion. 

 

“May I….may I come in?” Nines asked, hesitance making its way into his voice as his processors panicked and attempted to correct for the clear failure condition he was currently stuck in. “I don’t have to bring the flowers if they are upsetting you.” 

 

Something about the way he said that must have gotten through to Gavin because his gaze snapped up to meet Nines’ and he muttered, “No, you can - the flowers, they’re, they’re fine I guess. Just….get in here.” He seemed suddenly aware that they were standing in the doorway of his apartment yelling in full view of potentially all his neighbors. He stepped back from the door and gestured awkwardly for his partner to enter.

 

Nines stepped through the doorway with no small amount of trepidation, still clutching at the bouquet as if it weren’t the variable most likely to ruin his chances right now. His eyes took in Gavin’s living space, able to gather more data now that it was well lit and he was actually invited in. It was cluttered, and part of him itched to begin throwing away the empty carry out containers piled up on the coffee table and organizing the dirty clothes thrown over a chair on the edge of the living room. But he resisted the urge, instead watching carefully as Gavin shut the door behind him and walked over to sink into a kitchen chair. Silence descended uneasily between the two before Nines gathered himself to speak again.

 

“I apologize if my sudden presence was somehow unpleasant for you, detective,” Nines began, processors whirring desperately in an attempt to formulate a confident speech, “I hoped that making a typical human gesture of affection would make my proposition more amenable.” 

 

Gavin gave him an inscrutable look at that, nose wrinkling slightly as he replied, “God, tin can, could you get any fancier with your words? Some of us aren’t walking dictionaries.” Nines felt the familiar rise of annoyance at Gavin’s refusal to even try to understand more advanced vocabulary, but now it was almost a relief to see such typical behavior from his partner. 

 

“In simpler terms I suppose I could say...I wanted to bring you flowers because research told me humans generally do that when they ask to have sex,” he explained. He left out the part where he had hoped Gavin might smile when he saw them. That was irrelevant now. 

 

The flush was back again as Gavin spluttered his way over another few curses, and Nines knew his LED must be at a yellow or even a red as he waited to figure out what exactly was going through his partner’s head. Finally Gavin seemed to gather his wits enough to blurt out, “So this is all an elaborate way of asking if we can fuck?? You seriously showed up at my apartment to ask if we could fuck by….bringing me flowers?” Nines couldn’t do much more than nod, hoping for once that his naturally stoic expression would make it more clear that he was serious. 

 

Gavin chewed anxiously on his lip as he seemed to consider the validity of this, before finally meeting Nines’ gaze again and saying, “I mean... not the worst way I’ve been hit on. I can’t say I’m not down.” He shrugged then, gesturing vaguely for Nines to come over and sit down. “I just never thought you’d be into that kinda stuff. You know, being a big murderbot and all.” 

 

His tone was curious, and Nines felt the subtle heat of Gavin’s gaze as it trailed over his body.

 

So it was a relief, almost, as he sat down in a chair opposite Gavin, to set down the flowers and fold his hands demurely in his lap. Nines felt far more at ease now that he was no longer holding the ill-fated bouquet. “I am very interested in having sex with you,” he said honestly, watching the flush intensify once again across Gavin’s cheeks, “You are an extremely interesting man, detective, and I find I have been...distracted by the possibility lately. I wish to explore a deepening of our existing relationship.” The pause was another new development since his deviation, a necessary moment to use extra processing power for his new-found emotions to influence which word came out of his mouth. 

 

Gavin scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm before replying, “I mean, you got the stuff for this?” Nines raised an eyebrow at that, interested that Gavin had skipped over the rest of the implications in his confession in favor of inquiring after the status of his genitals. Well, maybe it wasn’t too surprising.

 

“Yes, detective, I am fully equipped for sexual intercourse,” Nines explained, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I have a penis, if that helps you complete whatever mental image you are trying to form.” 

 

Gavin crossed his arms defensively sputtering that, “I wasn’t - I just - I mean, fair’s fair right? You come over saying you wanna fuck, I just wanna know what I’m getting into!” Nines found his eyes were drawn down to Gavin’s lips as he spoke - teeth coming out to worry at the skin in between nervous outbursts - then lower to where his pulse was fluttering in his throat. He thought about leaving marks on it, and felt one of his cooling fans begin to whirr in interest. 

 

“Why don’t you come and see for yourself?” Nines asked, and patted his lap invitingly. It was a gamble, but the percentage for success was fairly high, given Gavin’s levels of interest and the way he was staring.

 

For a few agonizing moments Gavin stayed seated, seeming to consider his options before getting to his feet and stalking towards Nines. He felt as thought “stalk” was the appropriate word for the way Gavin approached, eyes narrowed and hands flexing slightly at his sides. As if he were approaching a dangerous criminal and not his partner waiting patiently for that first brush of clothed skin on skin. Gavin swung his legs over Nines’ and settled cautiously into a straddle, hands coming up to rest on Nines’ chest. The sensation was surprising in its intensity - the heat of Gavin’s hands on his chest, the puff of his breath hitting Nines’ cheek, the weight of his body settling comfortably onto Nines’ chassis. A soft crackle of static escaped his lips as his eyelids fluttered closed and then open again as his gaze met Gavin’s.

 

The heat in those grey eyes was enough to make Nines shiver, and his mission status updated with a surge of positive reinforcement to his core. Gavin’s hands roamed curiously across his chest, fingers probing at the curve of his pecs and down the lean faux muscle on his sides. 

 

“Cyberlife really fuckin sculpted you like some Greek God, huh?” Gavin complained, but his tone was less harsh and more interested, like he wanted to know just how right his assumption was. Nines saw no harm in that, so he began unbuttoning his dress shirt with a small smirk. Cyberlife had, in fact, given him what he believed was a fairly attractive body, but all that really mattered was that Gavin found it arousing. And given the way he pressed curiously forward as more of Nines’ pale pseudo-skin was revealed, it seemed a fair assumption he did.

 

The wet heat of Gavin’s mouth on his body was not something Nines had accounted for in his pre-constructions, and his processors lit up with the influx of new data. Gavin was remarkably enthusiastic for a man that had, mere minutes ago, been blushing and complaining over the appearance of a few flowers. Nines shuddered as he catalogued the feeling of Gavin’s lips on him, the soft pressure giving way to sharp nips along his collarbone and up the column of his neck. There was a desire building to just let Gavin have his way, to allow him to use Nines’ body for his own purposes. Perhaps another day, he thought as he raised his hands to grasp Gavin by the jaw and guide him in for a kiss; perhaps another day he could indulge in such a fantasy. 

 

But tonight, Nines had a squirming lapful of detective, whose movements were only becoming more energized as their kiss deepened, and a plan to make him feel good. His hands had trailed down and come to rest on Gavin’s hips as they kissed, fingers pressing into the muscles there and massaging slightly as that motion pulled a moan out of the human. Gavin began rolling his hips, the beginning of an erection pressing up against Nines’ crotch, as if his arousal was not already evident in the rise of his pulse and the soft sounds falling from his lips. Nines tore his attention away from cataloging the inside of Gavin’s mouth to momentarily activate his own arousal protocols, not wanting to give off the impression that he was not interested in continuing. A simple command or two ensured that he would match Gavin’s level of arousal more or less, a strategy which Nines felt fairly confident would be received positively.

 

The muffled groan of Nines’ name that Gavin let out was proof enough, his hips pressing forward more urgently against the growing hardness in Nines’ own slacks. “You gonna take me to bed or what, toaster?” came the breathy question, Gavin pulling back to grin at his partner with kiss-swollen lips. Nines found that he wanted nothing more than to do just that, hefting Gavin easily up into his arms and standing from the chair in one fluid movement. 

 

“Oh fffuck yeah,” came the drawn out sigh from Gavin, who wrapped his legs around Nines in obvious delight. It was an easy task to navigate to the bedroom, so Nines put his mouth to better use as they went, mimicking Gavin’s earlier actions on his own skin to create a sizable bruise on the side of his neck. Gavin squirmed in obvious delight, one hand coming up to find purchase in Nines’ hair, fingers twisting and tugging at the dark strands.

 

Ah. That was incredibly pleasant, Nines thought to himself, huffing out hot air onto Gavin’s neck as his systems worked to rid themselves of excess heat. He wanted very much for Gavin to keep doing that, but wasn’t sure how to ask for it. For now, he focused on laying his partner down on the bed, who had become a lax bundle of limbs and teeth glinting up in a lazy grin. Standing there above Gavin, Nines found he was desperate to test his limits, to mark him up further to match the purple mark already darkening on his neck. 

 

“Do you have a safeword or a safe touch, Gavin?” he asked, voice lower despite his physical attributes not being affected by the swell of emotion he was feeling. Gavin’s face crinkled into a slightly confused frown, mouth opening, then closing again as he tried to gather his thoughts enough to answer.

 

“Safeword’s ‘darling’,” Gavin finally muttered, his eyes turning away from Nines’ gaze, his body language turning somewhat more defensive. “Safe touch, I guess I usually just….tap out. Like this.” He slapped his hand twice in quick succession on the bed, a gesture Nines recognized from sparring practices in many hand-to-hand sports. Something hot and sharp curled up through his processors as Nines took in the fact that Gavin’s safeword was a term of endearment. He didn’t understand why that made him so angry, but his LED flickered to yellow as he grappled with the feeling. 

 

The silence and the staring only served to further agitate Gavin, who finally looked back up at him with an annoyed huff, demanding, “What are you gonna do with that information, huh? Gonna have a good laugh with your pal Connyboy later?” There was an angry edge to his voice, as if he honestly believed the accusation.

 

Nines frowned, drawn out of his own introspection by the unfortunate turn in Gavin’s mood. This should have been a positive moment - a confirmation that Gavin must, in fact, be interested in this sort of thing because he already had that information ready. He stepped forward with the intent of correcting the situation, setting one knee on the bed so that he could lean down over his partner, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way (with his unfortunately stiff facial protocols, Nines was never sure of how life-like his expressions came out). “No, I am going to use them to make this evening much more pleasurable for you,” he said, free hand reaching down and landing tentatively around Gavin’s throat. 

 

The grey eyes beneath him widened ever-so-slightly as Gavin gasped out a small soft sound, adam’s apple bouncing against Nines’ palm. He made no move to resist the attempt, which further emboldened Nines. Carefully monitoring his partner’s vital signs, he tightened his grip, feeling Gavin’s pulse quicken under his touch. It wasn’t long before Gavin’s body began to react - a flush rising in his face as his limbs twitched and twisted, looking for some form of escape from Nines’ iron grip. Nines watched in fascination, more cooling fans kicking on at the display unfolding underneath him. He loosened his grip as Gavin’s oxygen levels reached too low a level, and tried to catalogue the way that his chest rose and fell in shaky, desperate breaths. Gavin’s hips were rolling again as his throat was abused, the whimpers falling from his lips clearly enthusiastic in nature. Nines couldn’t resist, he had to reach down and touch, his hand cupping Gavin through his worn sweatpants.

 

That wrenched a half moan out of his partner’s throat, Gavin’s eyes rolling back as he convulsed up into the touch at the same time his head twisted desperately against the vice grip of Nines’ lean fingers. Nines’ mouth fell open slightly, hot air blowing out as he essentially ground his palm against Gavin’s erection, drinking in the reactions from the man below and saving them to his most private of folders. Gavin’s hips pressed up off the bed in increasing frequency, his moans getting louder in the few moments of air that Nines was allowing him. Sensing a sort of buildup, Nines pushed further forward, leaning down to capture Gavin’s lips in his own. The man surged up to meet him as best he could, as if Nines wasn’t going to continue stealing his breath away. His body pressed up against Nines, seeking out that contact wherever it was possible, heart rate increasing as all of his vital signs seemed to swell and build and then --

 

Two sharp taps on Nines’ upper arm, Gavin’s palm hitting him without too much force but still definitely there. Immediately, the hand on his throat was pulled away, Nines separating their mouths to let Gavin suck in strong, gasping breaths. His body shook, as if he was holding himself back from something, hand clenched now around Nines’ bicep as a sort of grounding point. 

 

“Gavin, are you alright? Do we need to stop?” Nines asked softly, monitoring carefully for signs of any kind of distress that would signal he needed to contact emergency services. He waited patiently as his partner gathered himself, eyes drawn back consistently to the ring of bruises already forming around Gavin’s neck. He had put those there. Gavin had let him do that. Another cooling fan kicked on, the sound reaching audible levels in the quiet bedroom.

 

“M’fine,” Gavin finally spoke, voice low and rough from the recent abuse, “Just didn’t wanna cum yet…” He propped himself up onto his elbows, clearing his head slightly with a shake and a wince as the motion jolted his tender neck. 

 

“Then this was enjoyable for you?” Nines asked, still cautious despite Gavin exhibiting only positive physical signs. 

 

Gavin laughed in response, an incredulous look on his face as he looked up at Nines. “Seriously? I just almost came in my pants like some kinda horny teenager, of course this was ‘enjoyable’,” he said, the sarcastic quotes around Nines’ choice of vocabulary evident in his tone despite him being too lazy to move his hands right now. “But now I want you to fuck me, preferably ‘till I black out in a sexy way and not a ‘no oxygen’ way,” he added, a more confident smirk overtaking his face as he met and held Nines’ gaze.

 

Nines’ eyebrows rose up in surprise, although really at this point he shouldn’t have been surprised by anything Gavin said. He was visibly aroused, he had just let Nines choke him out for pleasure, and now he was awkwardly shimmying out of his sweatpants. So really, the usual blend of Gavin Reed bravado and stupidity regardless of the situation. Nines couldn’t stand how attractive the man was right now. He scooted backwards off the bed to remove his own clothes, social norms dictating that it would be strange for him to remain clothed for this activity, especially since Gavin was currently most of the way to naked. Nines stripped the way he did everything - quietly and efficiently, folding his slacks and his shirt neatly and setting them on what he deemed the least dirty part of the floor.

 

Gavin’s low whistle and partial groan of Nines’ name made him turn around to face the bed again, where he found the man slowly stroking himself while his eyes roamed up and down Nines’ form. “Goddamn,” he murmured, “Come on over here, lemme see you up close.” Nines saw no reason not to give into that demand, excitement building as he considered the fact that it was his physical form that was eliciting such a reaction from Gavin. He crawled over to his partner on the bed, and almost immediately there were hands all over him, tracing down the curve of his hips, over his ass, and up the lines of his back. Nines hummed and leaned into the touches, enjoying the feeling of Gavin’s calloused fingers brushing over sensors buried under synthetic skin. Almost all of his body was thoroughly mapped out, except…

 

Ah yes, Nines had guessed that Gavin might be somewhat repulsed by the slight indentation of his thirium pump regulator. Tucked neatly in the center of his chest and covered in synthetic skin, it was nonetheless a reminder that he was, in fact, an android.

 

Gavin Reed did not like androids. But he seemed to like kissing Nines, pulling him down to press their lips together once again. Only for a few moments though, not nearly long enough for Nines to properly start an analysis of his dietary habits through his saliva, before Gavin was wriggling away to rifle through his bedside table. 

 

“You’re not self-lubing or some shit, right?” he asked, shooting Nines a strange look over his shoulder as he pulled a bottle out of the drawer and scooting closer once again. 

 

Nines couldn’t contain the snort that escaped as he replied, “No, unfortunately I am not ‘self-lubing’ in any capacity. Although I was under the impression that  _ you  _ were the one who would be using lube anyways.” He pointedly looked between Gavin’s face and then down to between his legs, noting the flush that covered his face at the same time his dick twitched in interest.

 

“I mean, yeah, that’s the fuckin’ idea,” Gavin sputtered, trying to cover either his embarrassment or his arousal, Nines wasn’t quite sure which. “I just, you never know with an android, right? Worth asking, I mean do you even need to wear a condom or anything??” He stared at Nines’ dick like it might hold the answer to his weirdly specific questions. 

 

“If you are worried about cleanliness or disease, I can lay both of those worries to rest,” Nines replied smoothly, “My model is not designed to mimic human ejaculation, not to mention the fact that androids and humans cannot carry each other’s diseases.” 

 

That answer was mostly true, and seemed to both calm and disappoint Gavin, who shrugged and said, “I mean, fine, won’t be as messy then. Maybe I won’t have to wash these sheets.” 

 

Nines’ face wrinkled up in the most clear expression of disgust he had ever emoted in his life, the feeling really coming from his core. “Gavin, that is….that is completely unacceptable, you should be changing your sheets regularly anyways, and especially after intercourse,” Nines insisted, rubbing the current sheet between his fingertips and moving to stick them in his mouth for analysis. Gavin moved faster than a naked man in his state had any right to move, grabbing his wrist and shoving those fingers into his own mouth instead. This was completely unexpected and very overwhelming - Nines let out a halfway distressed chime as his fingers were enveloped in the wet heat of his partner’s mouth. The sensation sent a full-body shiver through him, eyes meeting Gavin’s wide ones looking up at him. 

 

“Oh,” Gavin said dumbly, pulling Nines’ fingers out of his mouth, “That….that do something for you?” Nines could only manage to nod mutely, pulling himself together as he made sure the synthetic skin on his fingers completely re-formed. It seemed as if in the heat of the moment his skin had retracted in Gavin’s mouth, allowing the moisture and heat to sink directly in his chassis. It had been unacceptably pleasant. He needed to re-focus his attention onto pleasuring Gavin, and that certainly didn’t include revealing his chassis in any way.

 

“I’m a bit impatient to get started,” Nines announced, which wasn’t exactly a lie but was exactly what he needed to kind of move Gavin away from the topic of what had just happened. The expression on his face was suspicious, but he seemed to take Nines’ statement at face value. 

 

“Alright,” he said with a shrug, slowly dropping Nines’ hand from his own, “How do you want me?” There were so many different ways that Nines  _ wanted _ Gavin that it took him a moment to process the slang in the appropriate fashion. Recognition dawned as he realized that Gavin was, in fact, waiting for him to decide which position they were going to have sex in. Oh of course, yes, he definitely knew the answer to this one. There had been flashes of different positions in the memories Connor had shared with him, and one in particular had stood out to Nines.

 

“Like this.” He didn’t quite know what to call it, so instead he lifted Gavin up easily by the hips, turning him over and gently setting him up on his hands and knees. Gavin let out a groan at being man-handled that turned into a snort as he looked at Nines over his shoulder, teasing, “Didn’t know you were such an ass man, Nines.” Nines squeezed appreciatively at said ass, his fingers kneading into the flesh and mapping out the muscles shifting beneath. Not only was this a pleasant feeling under his fingers, but the sounds it dragged out of Gavin were extremely satisfying. Little whimpers and half moans were falling from his lips, increasing in intensity as Nines’ fingers began to probe deeper into the cleft of his ass. 

 

“Quit teasing,” Gavin snapped eventually, which earned him a warning smack. When that got him a choked off moan, Nines did it again, buying himself some time to grab the lube and flip off the cap. The impatience he had been feeling all day was building again, now that he had Gavin down on all fours, completely surrendering control to him. Nines wanted more, wanted to watch him fall apart like in the memories Connor had so graciously shared with him. He tried not to waste too much time in preparing Gavin, which was made extremely difficult by the way he rocked and squirmed back onto the fingers Nines was slowly working into him. Gavin seemed to have realized that any attempt at back-talk was going to earn him a firm smack on the ass, and Nines wasn’t sure if that was encouraging or discouraging the litany of pleas and muffled curses that escaped whenever he twisted his fingers in a particular fashion. 

 

It was the begging that finally made Nines withdraw his fingers and slick up his own dick to slide into Gavin. The way he was whining out his name went straight to Nines’ core, making his mouth drop open in order to filter out the increasing amount of heat building up inside of his chassis. Seating himself fully into Gavin, Nines watched as the man beneath him panted and squirmed, hips twitching and head hanging down between his arms. He ran one hand soothingly up and down the column of Gavin’s spine, fingers brushing reverently over the scars that littered his skin. Someday, he would like to know the story behind each of them, he thought to himself. There were many things Nines hoped he would get the chance to learn about Gavin. Currently though, he was learning that Gavin’s desire for discomfort extended to not giving himself nearly enough time to adjust before starting to grind his hips back against Nines’ dick, trying to establish a rhythm without the android’s help.

 

Nines, acting on pure instinct, reached down and gripped Gavin’s hips with bruising force, fingers pressing cruelly into the skin. This allowed him to easily control the pace, turning Gavin’s frantic wriggling into a steady push and pull, and it made Gavin whimper happily at the pulse of pain. Every thrust rocked him forward slowly into the mattress, but it didn’t take him long to get his metaphorical footing and start pushing back into the thrusts, doing his best to force Nines into picking up the pace. Nines found the entire process enrapturing, and wanted nothing more than to lean down and taste the sweat he could see forming on Gavin’s neck and dripping down his skin as he pistoned his hips harder.

 

When his lips connected with the back of Gavin’s neck, the change in position clearly did something incredible for the man, wrenching a half sob and a full-body shudder out of him. “Pleaaaase, Nn-Nines, so close--” Gavin gasped out, voice breaking as he felt the android’s tongue swiping across his skin, tasting and learning the chemical makeup of his very favorite human. Eager to please, Nines let out a thrum of static as he felt Gavin begin to tense under him. With his superior strength it was easy to haul Gavin up - one arm snaking underneath his armpit and lifting his body as fingers wrapped around his neck once more. 

 

Gavin came with Nines’s teeth on his skin and his fingers on his throat, his own hands scrabbling for purchase against the synthetic skin and only really succeeding in scraping some of it aside momentarily. Nines worked Gavin through the aftershocks, reveling in the way his body twitched and finally went limp, as if the past five years of stress had just been fucked out of him. He gently pulled out and deactivated his own arousal protocols, turning Gavin to lay him on his back to recover. Nines found that despite not being able to feel sexual release he was experiencing a similar high to the one Gavin was working through, his processors whirring and straining as they attempted to catalogue and save all of the new data he had just acquired, all while also being bombarded with positive feedback from completing his mission.

 

Nines let himself collapse onto the bed next to Gavin, one hand coming to rest on the man’s chest as it rose and fell harshly, his body trying to recover from the intense exertion. His eyes finally cracked open and he turned his head to look over at Nines, a lazy grin spreading across his face. 

 

“Not quite a blackout, but like….fuck yeah,” he muttered, sounding pleased despite his voice being thoroughly shot. 

 

Nines simply smiled and raised an eyebrow, retorting, “Eloquent as ever, Gavin. I’ll have to work on my technique for next time.” It was a gamble, but he was banking on the increased endorphins to make his partner amenable to the suggestion. 

 

“Sure, yeah, next time,” Gavin agreed, seeming to take that as an invitation to roll over and snuggle his way into Nines’ arms, head resting on his chest with a satisfied sigh. 

 

Frozen in surprise, Nines needed a few moments to process this turn of events, excitement coursing through his systems as he felt Gavin wiggle slightly, stubble scratching against his skin as he got comfortable. He had seen this in Connor’s memories - cuddling, it was called. But he had never imagined that Gavin would want to do this with him. Nines hesitantly wrapped his arms around his partner in return, and when he was not pushed away he relaxed, letting his hands smooth gently over the planes of Gavin’s body. He would need to be cleaned up, but not now. Not while Nines could feel Gavin’s pulse slowing down through the pads of his fingers, and feel the soft puff of breath against his chest. This was where he was meant to be, he decided. And Gavin was going to have to work very hard to get rid of him now.

 

\----

 

In the morning, as the first dim rays of sunlight filtered through Gavin’s ratty blinds, Nines was roused from his stasis to an empty bed. Momentarily disoriented, Nines reached out and felt only warm and slightly tacky sheets next to him. Gavin had only gotten up recently, in fact his departure had probably triggered Nines’ awakening from stasis. Curious and slightly disappointed, Nines sat up and slid out of bed, bare feet hitting the carpet without much sound at all. He could hear Gavin out in the kitchen, trying to be quiet, and it made him strangely worried. Was his partner attempting to make breakfast and sneak out to work without him? Did he not want to be reminded of what they had done? Suddenly strangely self-conscious about being naked, Nines silently stopped at the end of the hallway and peeked into the kitchen.

 

Gavin was filling what appeared to be a large pitcher with water from the sink, various other bowls and dishes strewn about the counter haphazardly. As if he had been searching through the cabinets for something large and tall. He cursed softly under his breath as some of the water sloshed out on his way to set it on the table, then grabbed the roses that Nines had left on the table, setting them into the pitcher carefully. He chewed thoughtfully on his lip as he observed the effect, then seemed to deem it good enough, shrugging and letting a small, fond smile slip across his lips. “Fuckin’ roses. He brought me fuckin’ flowers…” he muttered to himself, and the way he said it made Nines’ thirium pump skip in his chest. 

 

Fucking roses, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter caused the most emotional distress for my beta and was also my favorite ending, who would have guessed?? ;D I knew I couldn't write a G9 smut fic without touching on that most iconic of G9 tropes - 'Gavin likes to get choked out' lmao. I hope I did it justice, this is my first time writing anything even remotely close to BDSM. This was also the only chapter that had my trademark soft angst flavoring, I couldn't resist disappointing poor Nines over the flowers a little bit before redeeming it in the epilogue <3
> 
> Now all that's left is that hidden fourth option...


	5. A Date to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option D UNLOCKED: Do Nothing
> 
> Surprise! Looks like the secret option was to let Gavin make the first move! ;D 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has stuck around with me on this wild ride, I'm so excited to share this last chapter with you <3 I actually only wrote Options A, B, and C initially, but when everyone started speculating about Option D I knew I had to whip something up lol. I've loved seeing all of your speculations on what this might be, I hope it lives up to your expectations ;)

It was just a joke. You know, those things coworkers were supposed to make with each other? And not the shitty ones either, that were clearly meant to be hurtful but laughed off as ‘jokes’. No, this was an honest-to-god joke, an attempt made by one Gavin Reed to be a nice(ish) person to his partner. And yet somehow, the universe had seen fit to punish him for it. Maybe this was what he deserved for being a dick to Nines when they first became partners.

 

Sike, that would imply that he felt remorse, which he definitely didn’t.

 

Alright, roll it back a little bit. This all started because Nines had been a weirdo ever since he deviated. Sure, he had been a weirdo before then, with that ten foot long pole lodged up his ass at all times, but this was different. He stuck closer to Gavin than usual, and he always seemed to be watching him. Gavin knew this because, well, he was keeping an eye on Nines too. A little bit more than was absolutely necessary for partners, but that was because he needed to make sure he wasn’t going to go all terminator again. He had figured that a deviant would be safer to be around than a machine. But at the same time, Gavin had gotten kind of used to the terminator bot. Nines wasn’t that bad as a machine, even for all his lack of humor. They had worked well together, and it would have sucked to lose that.

 

Luckily, deviant Nines didn’t seem to be that much different when it came to work. He was still freakishly fast and smart, and seemed to love being right more than anything in the world. If anything, he had gotten more insufferable to work with, because now he had the ability to be  _ smug _ . That little quirk at the side of his mouth that Gavin knew translated into a full-blown smirk was so annoying. Not that Gavin was watching Nines’ mouth or anything. He had just gotten used to interpreting the microexpressions on his partner’s face because they worked together so much. It was necessary for them to work together at their best, and that was something Nines never shut up about.

 

Speaking of which, he had taken to ‘improving their partnership’ in weirder and weirder ways lately. Previously Nines’ strategy had seemed to be all about making Gavin’s life as Spartan and miserable as possible - no coffee, Gavin, that’s bad for you; no cigarettes, Gavin, you’ll get lung cancer; sleep more, Gavin; blah blah blah. You know, normal shit. But now it was underhanded shit that Nines wouldn’t even mention. One day Gavin had come into work and sat down in his chair just to realize it was suddenly one of those fancy ergonomic ones. Nines thought he was sly with his sneaky looks, but Gavin had caught him watching expectantly from over his terminal. God, he really was way too tall, who said that was legal?

 

So Gavin did the mature adult thing for this situation, and just didn’t say shit about the fancy new chair. No sense giving the bastard the satisfaction of knowing how much better his back felt. Nines’ mood did drop pretty catastrophically throughout the day though, and by the end of work hours Gavin did feel a little bit…guilty? No, no, he just felt like he didn’t want to have to look at that damn pout for the next week until Nines moved on and found someone else to secretly pamper with expensive HR gifts. He gave the guy a pat on the back as they left the precinct, and Nines immediately seemed to brighten up, his shoulders straightening and his LED going back to its normal blue.

 

The whole touch thing was what Gavin really was starting to worry about. Before he deviated, Nines was super standoffish. Like, to the point where Gavin had made a few jokes about human cooties or whatever, which had landed just as terribly as every other joke he made with Nines. But then there was that night. The night he got his ass handed to him and for some reason Nines had saved him. Gavin didn’t remember much about that night, except the sensation of incredibly strong arms and weirdly gentle hands, plus three glowing blue lights looking down at him. It didn’t take a genius to realize the three lights had to just be Nines’ LED and his eyes (again, way too blue, really unfair).

 

So what if that had been the most he’d been touched (touched, not hit or groped, big important difference) in years? A man was allowed to enjoy a little touch if he was drunk and pretty much unconscious. But after that night, Nines seemed to get a little...weird about touch. Clingy, maybe, was the right word for it. Gavin caught him hovering all the time now, just close enough that if Gavin were to, I dunno, step back a little clumsily he might bump into a big strong chest. It wasn’t his fault he had felt Nines up by accident a few times - if the damn toaster didn’t stand so close all the time this wouldn’t be a problem! Gavin had started to go out of his way to dodge some of the almost touching opportunities, if only to avoid getting slapped with a workplace harassment lawsuit.

 

Nines had chilled out in general a bit too. Sometimes he let Gavin eat a donut in peace now, without complaining the whole time about his sugar intake. Sometimes there was even a coffee waiting at his desk when he got to work in the morning, and that  _ had _ to be Nines, because Connor refused to talk to him about coffee unless it was some sort of snide jab. The worst though - well, maybe best, depending on what part of Gavin you consulted -  was the fact that Nines didn’t stick to his strict-ass dress code any more.

 

Prior to deviation, Nines had been the most fastidious man (?) on the planet - always wearing his pristine white jacket and black high collared shirt no matter how impractical the color white was for a police officer. The only crack in his old facade was the open collar that Gavin had seen to, allowing just a tiny sliver of skin to peek through. Now though, sometimes he would take the jacket off. That shouldn’t have been  a problem, but apparently Nines went to a tailor that insisted on lovingly fitting each seam to his body. It was like his shirt was painted on, to the point where Gavin was surprised the damn thing didn’t rip open whenever Nines took a breath! 

 

Oh. Yeah. Probably didn’t do that very often, did he? It wasn’t like Gavin knew that much about androids and how they worked. In fact, you could say that he had remained intentionally, blissfully unaware, given his personal relationships. Anyways, the point was that Nines just wandered around the bullpen without his jacket sometimes, and Gavin was forced to look at every single bulging muscle and toned line of his body hiding under that poor black cotton. Sure, no one was forcing him to look, but it was just so out of character for Nines that he couldn’t help it. And if his dick was a little bit interested, well. That was a secret for Gavin to handle in his own apartment. 

 

Wasn’t the first time he had gotten hot over a coworker; with Gavin’s taste a lot of the police force fell into ‘his type’. Didn’t mean he was gonna do anything about it, and it certainly didn’t mean Nines was special or something. Gavin hadn’t been in a relationship in a long time, and it had been longer than that since he had felt anything for someone that wasn’t vague distrust or lust. And Tina could give him all the pitying looks she wanted, he was fine, thanks. Not like her love life was any better, she was just too much of a sap to give up. Gavin though, he was perfectly fine with giving up. Besides, there was no way he was going to get any actual thinking on the subject done with the friendly giant following him around the entire day at work.

 

It all came to a head one day as Gavin left work. He pulled on his jacket and shut down his terminal, not even flinching when the looming presence of Nines settled in behind and a little to his right. The android had gotten into the habit of walking out with him at least to his car, and then setting off on his own to wherever he powered down for the evening. Fuck, did Nines have an apartment? Gavin wasn’t sure he could envision that - what would he even put in it? Would he sleep in a bed? Or just stand threateningly in a corner all night? He snorted at that mental image, and had to hastily invent some excuse when Nines asked him what was so funny.

 

So maybe that set him on edge. Maybe he was just trying to make up for the little laugh at Nines’ expense. Or to stop thinking about the fact that maybe he and Nines weren’t so different after all, each going home alone every night to spend it staring up into the dark. So Gavin Reed opened his stupid mouth and joked as they arrived at his car, “God, Nines, if you’re gonna follow me home let me at least buy you a drink first.” 

 

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t for Nines to freeze mid-stride, going completely still as he looked down at Gavin. When he looked up to see if the android was about to go terminator on his ass for making a bad joke he instead saw the little lightbulb on the side of Nines’ head going absolutely crazy - spinning and flashing yellow like he was about to blow up.

 

“Hey look, sorry if I--” Gavin started to say, but was cut off when Nines’ expression slowly morphed into what was possibly the most joyful smile he had ever seen him make. Gavin hadn’t even known Nines  _ could _ smile like that. It was like someone had told him the best news he had ever heard in his short life. And that person just happened to be Gavin. 

 

“I would love to accompany you for drinks.” Nines said, in that terribly earnest tone he used when he was trying to convince Gavin something was good for him.

 

Well that certainly wasn’t what he had expected. A reprimand, maybe, or an ‘It’s unprofessional to proposition a coworker in any way’ coming from Nines would have felt more natural than whatever this excitement was. 

 

“Wait, what?” Gavin spluttered, trying to figure out what to do. “What do you mean? Do you even drink??” 

 

Nines shook his head, replying “No, but some establishments have started offering thirium as a substitute. And I would be happy to simply accompany you, drinks or no.” 

 

That statement made something in Gavin’s chest tighten uncomfortably - why would Nines want to spend time with him outside of work? Him, of all people.Gavin’s confusion and hesitation finally seemed to make it through to Nines, whose expression quickly lost its joyful edge, mouth sinking down and eyebrows beginning to furrow. 

 

“Oh, I see,” he said softly, “Were you not being serious, detective? I apologize if I took your joke to be something else.” 

 

And there it was, the out that Gavin had been looking for ever since he first opened his mouth. He just has to laugh and say yeah, that it was just a joke, and then they could move on from this weird awkward moment. Which it definitely was. He didn’t want to spend more time with Nines, they already spent all day working together. 

 

But standing there in the darkened parking lot bathed in the dim glow of Nines’ yellow LED, Gavin looked up at his face and felt the words die on his tongue. How could he disappoint the guy like this? He looked to be on the verge of tears, if androids could even cry. 

 

“Get in the car, Nines.” Gavin said instead, and that seemed to do the trick - Nines’ expression brightened slightly and his LED snapped back into a light blue color. 

 

“If you’re sure,” he said, but he got into the front seat regardless, looking horribly out of place in Gavin’s terrible car. The clutter wasn’t a problem when it was just him, but Nines was wearing white, for god’s sake! And his slacks were the kind of black that showed every particle of dust within a three mile radius. If Gavin got a dry cleaning bill for this he was gonna be pissed.

 

As he started the car up, Gavin was hit with the sudden realization that he had no idea where he was going. He hadn’t been back to his favorite dive bar since he had gotten beaten half to death there, and he was pretty sure folks there weren’t exactly…pro-android. If he was honest, that had been part of why it had been his favorite dive bar. But, well, people were allowed to change their opinions okay! Androids weren’t so bad as long as they were like Nines, and acted chill. He wasn’t gonna take the poor guy into that kind of situation. But where  _ was _ he gonna take him? Gavin wasn’t exactly the kind of person who often took dudes on dates. Especially ones that he wanted to think well of him.

 

Alright, slow down there, the Tina Chen in Gavin’s brain that was squealing excitedly. It wasn’t like he cared about Nines. Not like that, he just….didn’t want to fuck up his working relationship with his partner. And if he also wanted to make sure that the poor android had a good first time going out, well, that was private. Because from the gleam in Nines’ eyes, this had to be his first time going out for drinks. No way was he that excited just because he was spending time with Gavin, he had to just be excited about experiencing something new and gathering data about it. And Gavin wasn’t that big of an asshole that he was going to purposely ruin the night for the poor guy. He wasn’t that guy any more, he didn’t need to prove himself quite as badly now that he had a decent partner at work.

 

Gavin suddenly realized that all of this sitting and thinking meant he was just sitting in his own car kind of watching Nines out of the corner of his eye. That behavior was definitely weird and not cool at all, which was unfortunate because Gavin Reed knew he was definitely cool. “So where’s the nearest bar that serves thirium or whatever?” he blurted out, shoving the responsibility to figure out the problem onto Nines, like usual. Nobody could really blame him, when it only took Nines like 30 seconds to announce, “There is an establishment within ten minutes driving distance. Would you like me to give you directions?” 

 

Gavin heaved a relieved sigh and replied, “Direct away, Siri.” 

 

The drive to the bar was mostly spent with Nines berating Gavin for referring to him as a non-sentient AI from twenty years ago, but every time he had to say the word ‘Siri’ Gavin lost it a little so he counted it as a win overall. By the time they got out of the car, he was way more relaxed, feeling less like this was a weird situation and more like this was just another day spending time with his partner. It just so happened that they were spending time at a bar. Alone together at night. Not weird at all. Just like it wasn’t weird at all when they both tried to go through the door at the same time and brushed against each other and Gavin felt his face heat up slightly from how nice Nines’ arm felt on his. Shit, he really was sculpted like some kind of Greek God, huh? Gavin wasn’t sure if he felt like writing his half-brother a thank you card or hate mail.

 

Gavin was definitely back to being the opposite of relaxed.

 

Luckily, ordering drinks once they were seated at the bar gave Gavin something to do other than try desperately not to watch Nines watching him. The bar was nice inside, and some of the wait-staff and patrons were still proudly displaying their LEDs, which made Gavin breathe out an internal sigh of relief. He knew at least enough to know that the LED thing was a personal choice to each android, with a lot of them ditching it as a sign of freedom and some still clinging to the old familiar. Nines had certainly never expressed any indication that he wanted to take his off, and Gavin had gotten used to using it to decode his mood and his emotions. Not that he couldn’t read Nines’ body language and tiny little facial tics like a book, but the mood ring helped. He was a lazy man, after all.

 

And speaking of emotions, Nines was back to his normal blank slate self it seemed like, although if Gavin wasn’t an emotionally immature wreck himself at the moment he might have noticed that the android was fidgeting a bit - clearly nervously. The minute his whiskey was in front of him, Gavin downed half of it, feeling that familiar burn as the alcohol slid down his throat. That was something he could handle, unlike having a conversation with the person sitting next to him. Struck suddenly with the realization that he hadn’t said anything to Nines since they got into the bar, Gavin hazarded a glance over at his partner. He was silently sipping away at the blue liquid in his glass, eyes flicking over to look at Gavin every few seconds.

 

“So uh, is thirium like, does it taste like anything?” Gavin asked, deciding that at least if he was gonna sit here and watch Nines drink he was gonna do something other than watch him swallow. “Thought that shit was like your blood or whatever. You gonna tell me you’re a vamp now, Nines?” 

 

Another joke that went straight over Nines’ perfectly coiffed head. Instead, he gave a tiny shrug, replying, “Thirium does, in fact, serve a function similar to blood within my body. But it does not have a taste. Besides, I have no ability to taste in the way humans do, it is not a feature which would further my work as a police officer.” Gavin felt his face wrinkling up as he tried to understand something android-related. Thinking about the mechanics of androids, or rather who had created the mechanics of androids,  left a foul taste in his mouth, so to say. Which was an idiom Nines apparently wouldn’t get at all.

 

“Wait, hold up, what? You can’t taste  _ at all _ ?” Gavin asked. “I mean I figured you could turn it off, what with the whole ‘sticking crime scene evidence in your mouth’ thing, but you just…can’t?” 

 

Nines shook his head, seemingly unbothered by the whole weird ass concept. “No, when I place objects in my mouth I simply analyze them. I can read the chemical composition of this thirium, as well as its viscosity, but I receive no pleasure or other emotional payout as you might from consuming a beverage.” His LED flashed yellow as Gavin leaned in closer, a fact that didn’t escape the police detective. 

 

“So you…do you even need to drink this shit?” he asked, feeling like he was about to get an answer he wouldn’t like.

 

“No, I do not currently need to consume this thirium. My levels are optimal since my last maintenance check,” Nines confirmed, eyes never wavering from Gavin’s gaze despite his obvious discomfort. Nines never lied, in his defense, even when it probably would have made his social skills a little more polished. 

 

Suddenly way too aware of the fact that he was very very close to Nines’ face, Gavin sat back in his own seat with a frown. “Then why…why did you even bother ordering it? Why do they serve this shit?” he asked, gesturing vaguely at the tumbler of blue liquid sitting innocuously on the bar. Nines hesitated a few moments, glancing over at the android bartender as if he was going to have an answer. He didn’t, or he was ignoring yet another rowdy couple having some sort of weird discussion.

 

“It’s for aesthetic purposes,” Nines finally admitted, casting his eyes down with a defeated air to the slight slump of his shoulders. “I wanted to have a drink with you, like a human might. Many androids wish to blend in with their human…acquaintances like this. Would you not have found it strange if I simply sat here and watched you drink?” 

 

Gavin opened his mouth, then shut it. Well, yeah. Yeah that would have been fuckin weird, he wanted to say. But then he thought about Nines paying money to have a drink that he didn’t need, just to make some fuckin human idiot more comfortable, and Gavin felt something like anger start to boil in his gut. “Yeah but fuck that,” he suddenly exclaimed, “Fuck that bullshit, you shouldn’t have to pretend just cause I’m gonna complain or whatever. You’re an android, Nines. I know that. You don’t have to act more like a human just so I’ll like you or whatever.”

 

That last sentence surprised both of them, and Gavin felt his cheeks heating up. Nines, for his part, was staring at him with that dumbstruck look again, completely at a loss for what to say. Luckily for both of them, Gavin Reed had never met a silence he couldn’t fuck up by talking more. “Well, you know, I just meant--” he spluttered, waving his free hand vaguely before taking the rest of his whiskey in one go, “We’re partners, right? I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t at least tolerate you!” Great one, Gavin, he thought darkly, ‘tolerate’, what a glowing review of the guy who saved your ass for no reason and could probably snap your neck with one hand.

 

But when he risked another look at Nines, Gavin discovered that he was smiling again. That really soft smile from the parking lot, when he had accidentally asked him out for drinks. Fuck, that smile was starting to do uncomfortable things to Gavin’s chest. 

 

“I appreciate your strong feelings on the matter,” Nines finally said, turning slightly so his body was more angled towards Gavin. “I feel as if… Well, perhaps I was mistaken about the severity of your hatred of androids.” 

 

The hesitation really hit Gavin in the gut, and there was nothing he hated more than having fucking feelings when he was supposed to be out drinking. “Yeah, well, it’s complicated,” he muttered, sliding his now-empty glass across the bar to signal he wanted a refill. “Can’t say I’m signing up to join the fanclub, but I’m not gonna expect you to pretend you’re something else.” That was as much as Gavin was about to admit to with just one whiskey in him, and luckily Nines seemed to take the hint. He sat back properly to face the bar, but made no effort to pick the glass of thirium back up.

 

The conversation flowed a little more naturally then, as they both fell back to their usual bickering in an attempt to normalize whatever was happening right then. Everything normal, just like at work. Gavin was halfway through his second whiskey when he felt the first brush of Nines’ hand against his leg under the bar, and he easily dismissed it as an accident. Not that Nines ever did anything accidentally…or ever had less than perfect control over his limbs…. Huh. The second time it happened it was way too firm of a press to be accidental anyways. No, Nines’ hand was definitely resting on top of Gavin’s thigh, his fingers giving an experimental sort of squeeze. 

 

Now, Gavin was a simple man. And his body had needs, alright? It had been a while, so of course when he felt that press of warm fingers against his thigh, his traitorous dick perked right up. It was like Nines had immediate access to the horny part of Gavin’s brain that really wondered if somebody so tall and muscular and clearly not human could just, you know, pick him up and fuck him until he blacked out. Just a thought. A thought that was clearly not being helped by the way Nines was now running that warm hand up and down his thigh, almost brushing up against the zipper of his jeans but not quite. 

 

Gavin cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes flitting over to see that Nines was apparently completely unbothered by whatever was going on. Anyone looking at the two of them would have thought Gavin was having a meltdown while Nines was enjoying a casual relaxing night out. He hadn’t even looked over when Gavin cleared his throat. What a smug bastard. “Nines,” Gavin asked in as even a tone as he could muster, trying again to get his attention, “You sure you know what you’re doin’ here?” Maybe he had misunderstood some sort of human culture thing he saw on the internet and thought this was what good pals did to each other when they were out getting a drink together and definitely not on a date.

 

Finally, Nines’ eyes moved over to meet Gavin’s, his expression tinted with just a hint of heat. Heat that seemed to go straight to Gavin’s core, making him swallow hard against the sudden dryness in his throat. “The true question is, is it working?” Nines replied, tilting his head slightly as if he were considering a fucking problem at work and not Gavin sporting half a hard-on in public. 

 

“If the point is to get me hard, then yeah, it’s working!” he hissed back. “But in case you hadn’t noticed, we’re in public!” He wasn’t sure when the problem had become ‘We’re in the middle of a public bar’ and not ‘My android work partner is trying to jerk me off’, but hell, Gavin could roll with this.

 

Nines seemed largely unconcerned by all of Gavin’s protests, his hand instead stopping uncomfortably high up on his thigh to massage the tight muscle there. “I believe if we were to stand up and head to the bathrooms no one would notice us,” Nines said smoothly, and that was clearly a lie because they were surrounded by androids, but Gavin was just far gone enough not to care. It wasn’t even the skeeviest place he had gotten a quickie in, at least this place probably had a bathroom door with a lock. Instead of bothering to reply, Gavin simply stood up, trying to look as nonchalant as possible with his jeans suddenly being uncomfortably tight. He was lucky he was still wearing his hoodie from work, and it covered enough of his front for things not to be really obvious.

 

Once they were out in the dimly lit hallway that led to the bathrooms, Gavin had the sense to look up at Nines and ask, “Hey, you’re uh, you’re sure about this right?” He might be a horny bastard, but he still had enough blood in his brain to wonder if terminator bot over here even had the stuff to want sex. Well, he clearly wanted to get Gavin in this position, given that he had instigated this whole little scene, but still. Couldn’t hurt to give the big guy a chance to back out if he had second thoughts. Gavin knew how bad it was to not have a way out, and he wasn’t gonna do that to someone else, even an android.

 

Instead of answering, suddenly Nines was looming over him, LED flickering yellow briefly before he was pressing their lips together in a kiss that was…alright it was surprisingly tender for a first kiss in a backroom hallway. Gavin’s eyes drifted shut before he could really think about it, lips moving against Nines’ until they were suddenly drawing away. 

 

“Yes. I am very sure about this,” Nines said softly, and Gavin got a quick glimpse of his face before he was being pulled forward again and into the bathroom. Oh shit. That soft smile plastered all over Nines’ face was  _ still  _ doing things to Gavin’s chest, and he was bowled over by the revelation he had been avoiding all night.

 

Gavin Reed had a huge, uncomfortable crush on Nines.

 

Like, not just thirsty for his body, which was, admittedly, incredibly attractive. No, this was some sort of big dumb feeling that had Gavin’s heart stuttering as he felt their hands touching for probably the first time in a long time. God he had it bad, didn’t he? All the staring, all the avoidance… It was pretty fucking standard every time he fell for someone he couldn’t have. Because they might be partners, but Gavin was dead sure Nines wasn’t interested in him as more than some experimental fuck. Why would he be, when he was some advanced prototype Adonis and Gavin was, well. Gavin. 

 

A man who was incredibly weak to getting pinned up against bathroom walls, apparently, as a weak moan ripped itself from his throat and echoed awkwardly around the room. Gavin immediately slapped a hand against his mouth to stifle the sounds trying to escape as Nines’ strong hands gripped him by the hips and held him there. 

 

“Please, allow me to assist you with your arousal,” Nines murmured, and despite that being the world’s  _ worst _ and  _ least sexy _ way of saying ‘let me suck your dick’ Gavin couldn’t do much more than nod frantically. It was surreal, watching Nines slide gracefully down to his knees, like this wasn’t the weirdest thing in the world. Like Gavin didn’t want to grab him by the collar and haul him back up to kiss him again - properly this time.

 

Luckily (unluckily?) for Gavin, he wasn’t going to have much more time to think about what was going on, because Nines undid his pants and had him in hand much quicker than expected. He was weirdly eager, especially compared to most dudes who had sucked Gavin off in seedy places before. Gavin tried not to fool himself into thinking it was because Nines actually wanted to be here with him. The tightness in his chest was quickly banished as he was enveloped in soft wet heat - all thoughts fluttering away as a low groan of “Nnnnnines--” escaped that he couldn’t quite stifle. When had his hand fallen from his mouth? Gavin wasn’t sure, but he desperately wanted to plant it in Nines’ dark hair.

 

There was something deep in Gavin’s gut that wanted to see those perfectly combed strands in disarray. Hesitantly, he moved his hand to brush across the top of Nines’ head, fingers slowly burrowing further into what turned out to be surprisingly soft hair. Gavin forced himself to look down to see if Nines was visibly uncomfortable with this new development, and the sight down there was enough to make him lose his breath like it was getting punched out of him. Nines’ lips were stretched obscenely around his dick as he moved slowly up and down, seemingly in an exploratory mood as his tongue swirled around the tip. His hair was fluffing up between Gavin’s fingers, some of it sticking up at awkward angles already.

 

But the worst part was how Nines’ eyes were fluttering shut and his LED was going wild - a flickering show of bright yellow and blue. He looked like he was having the time of his life down there, and it was enough to make Gavin fist the hand in Nines’ hair, fingers tightening into what had to be an uncomfortable pull. Luckily, it seemed like this was something Nines could get into, and he let out a moan that was weirdly staticky. Weirdly staticky or not, the vibrations were still heaven on his dick, and Gavin found himself tipping his head back against the wall and sucking in a breath through his teeth. God, he was going to be awkwardly fast, wasn’t he?

 

Gavin fought to control his breathing as Nines continued his slow work up and down, the occasional crackle or pop of static escaping out of his throat. Gavin had a sneaking suspicion those were like, the android equivalent of a moan, especially when they happened every time he tightened his grip in Nines’ hair. That should have been a huge boner kill, but somehow Gavin was getting  _ more _ into it, if that was even possible. It was that damn heart boner he had for Nines, it was making it difficult for Gavin to concentrate on not liking androids! 

 

Nines’ mouth was also making it hard (haha) for him to concentrate on that too, as he apparently remembered he didn’t have a gag reflex, and swallowed Gavin all the way down. All Gavin could do was gasp for breath, a string of curses falling out of his mouth as he felt Nines’ nose nestle in against his pelvis. His mouth had felt amazing, but Nines’ throat? Fuck, Gavin was going to be ruined for blowjobs forever at this rate. It was tight, warm, and wet, and Nines was taking full advantage of the fact that he didn’t need to breathe to just...stay there, shallowly thrusting his mouth back and forth to offer more stimulation. Gavin could hear himself babbling, but couldn’t control the words coming out of his mouth - a pathetic mix of Nines’ name and variations on ‘ _ please _ ’.

 

Somehow, that magic computer brain of Nines’ managed to pick up on the fact that if he didn’t get off soon, Gavin was going to burst into tears from overstimulation, and neither of them wanted that. Nines pulled back and sped up the pace again, android moans mingling with Gavin’s own as he bent double and tugged desperately at his hair. It felt so damn good, every nerve in Gavin’s body burning up from the stimulation combined with the searing thought that this was  _ Nines _ doing this to him. That was what pushed him over the edge, Gavin’s eyes fluttering shut as he came with a muffled groan - the sight of Nines in his full work uniform with fake drool all down his chin and his LED a brilliant blue.  

 

It was like the world went dim for a good solid minute, every part of Gavin’s mind blissfully blanking out in favor of just…feeling good. ‘I need to get laid more often’ one part of his brain insisted, at the same time another part of his brain reminded him ‘I really want to kiss Nines again’. Well shit, there went the stress free post-orgasm glow. When he finally managed to get his eyes to focus again, Gavin looked down to find Nines still kneeling on the ground, both hands gripping Gavin’s thighs to make sure that he didn’t tip over or slide down the wall. His mouth as a mess, but as Gavin watched, Nines removed one hand so that he could scoop up the fluid on his chin and put it back in his mouth.

 

Ok. Wow. Yeah that should have been gross, but instead Gavin felt his dick give one valiant twitch as he dry-swallowed nervously. Fuck, he was getting a thing for weird android stuff, wasn’t he? This was the worst. 

 

“You good?” he finally managed to ask, voice a little hoarse from trying to hold back his sounds for so long. Nines looked up at Gavin with what he knew was pretty much the most pleased looking smile on his face, and that was the moment Gavin knew he truly was fucked in all but the most literal sense. 

 

Maybe he could get that fixed soon though? 

 

“I am very satisfied, detective, I hope you are as well.” Nines replied, licking his lips one more time, as if he didn’t already look obscene enough.

 

“Please, Nines, you can call me Gavin. You just had my dick in your mouth, I think we’re there,” Gavin insisted, feeling an almost hysterical laugh bubble up in his chest. He ruffled Nines’ hair one last time before the android rose smoothly to his feet, taking up his usual position of looking down at Gavin. 

 

“Then… Thank you, Gavin. This was very nice,” Nines said, and his tone was almost bashful as he carefully said his name. Like it was something that actually mattered to him, not just some needy asshole he had sucked off in a public bathroom.

 

Speaking of public bathroom, Gavin suddenly realized that he was exposed in the middle of this bathroom, hastily tucking himself back into his pants and readjusting his jacket. “No need to thank me,” he grumbled, feeling a tinge of embarrassment, “I didn’t do anything but cum down your throat. Did you even?” His eyes flitted down to Nines’ dress slacks, which (aside from some unfortunate bathroom grime on the knees) still looked pristine. 

 

“I very much enjoyed myself,” Nines reassured him, and that was the tone he always used when he was being terribly honest, so Gavin took him at his word. Must just be some weird android thing about not having to ruin your pants every time you came. Damn convenient, actually. 

 

And then they were just standing there, looking at each other awkwardly in this public bathroom. Gavin shifted from foot to foot as he tried to figure out what to do. The pressure in his chest was telling him to reach up and grab Nines by the collar to haul him down for a kiss. But Gavin was nothing if not a coward, so instead he just patted Nines on the arm (god what was he, a teenager at a school dance??) and said, “C’mon, let’s get out of here before somebody comes in to actually take a piss. If I drink any more I won’t be able to drive home either.” He really didn’t want this weirdly great night to end with somebody walking in and ruining what little of the moment there was left. 

 

Nines seemed content to follow him, LED a placid blue as they wove their way through the bar and back out into the parking lot. The chill of the night air hit Gavin hard after such a nice orgasm, and he suddenly realized he was exhausted. Laying in bed with some strong arms wrapped around him sounded amazing. 

 

“Thank you for such a nice night out, Gavin. I think I can walk home from here,” came the soft voice of his partner behind him, and Gavin realized that they had gotten to his car without him really realizing it. Nines had come to a halt a few feet away, and was watching him with an expression Gavin couldn’t quite read. Which was weird, he could usually always read his partner. Something was clouding his judgement, and he couldn’t tell what.

 

Maybe it was the pit of dread gathering in Gavin’s stomach as he realized this really had been just an experiment for Nines. He couldn’t even stand to be in the same car any more. “Oh, you’re, uh, you’re just gonna go home then?” Gavin forced himself to speak despite wanting nothing more than to get in the car and slam the door shut. 

 

That did seem to throw Nines off, his LED blinking a few times as he did that funny little head tilt. “Is there another option?” he asked, in a tone that made Gavin want to cry it was so innocent. Like he honestly didn’t know that if he wanted to he could pin Gavin to the side of the car and kiss him until he passed out, or just slide into the passenger side seat and be invited back to the apartment without a second thought.

 

Setting his jaw, Gavin decided that for once in his life he was going to actually do what he wanted, and not avoid his problems like a damn child. He stepped forward the few paces to close the space between them, looking up at Nines with determination. “Of course there’s another option, you idiot tin can,” he muttered, grabbing Nines by the shoulders and pulling him down for that kiss he had been craving all night. To his credit, Nines barely resisted at all before he was melting against Gavin’s lips. 

 

“Come home with me,” Gavin whispered as he pulled away to breathe. His heart leapt when Nines replied by nodding and pulling him into yet another, deeper kiss. Maybe there was something to this whole ‘joke’ business, if this was the reward he got from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for sticking with me through all five chapters!! This is the longest fic I've ever published, and I'm really proud of it! All of your kind words help me keep writing, so I really appreciate them <3 <3
> 
> If you want to come yell excitedly about robos with me on a different platform I'm also on tumblr as ohnomybreadsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my obligatory reminder that should I meet Dabid Caje, I would punish him for his numerous crimes and feel nothing but satisfaction!


End file.
